Will you hug me?
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Sanji buys a green haired pet and calls it Zoro. But there is one problem with this pet and Sanji will do anything to make him love him back. Will include non-con in later chapters SanjixZoro slightShanksxLuffy
1. Meet the neighbor!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Sanji dropped a cardboard box and sat on the cream carpet floor. "That's the last one." he muttered under his breath. He watched the moving men bring in the last furniture and they also took a rest.

Sanji was a 22 year old college graduate who decided to leave his hometown and moved into a nice 9 story apartment in the middle of a busy city. The apartment he was renting had an average rent with 2 bedrooms, a living, dining, kitchen, and a bathroom. He was lucky enough to get the apartment when the clerk told him that one room was recently vacant. His room was on the 8th floor so it also included a wide balcony and a great view of the city.

Sanji handed each of the moving men a tip for helping. They all tipped their hats and left the room. Sanji closed the door behind them and turned to the pile of boxes. "Now...to sort this out..." Sanji kneed next to one of the boxes and cut it open.

After he put away the last light in the living room, he stood in the middle and smiled. He was finally finished cleaning his whole apartment. Sanji sat on the blue velvet couch with the can of beer in his hand and reached for the remote.

A high pitched ring echoed through the halls. Sanji let go of the remote and lowered his shoulders. "Wonder who that would be..." Sanji took his beer and trudged toward the front door. He opened it and there stood a man with a bowl of soba (Japanese gray noodles).

The man was few inches taller than Sanji with vibrant red wavy hair. He had a black mustache and deep black eyes. His left sleeve was loose and limped on the side. He had claw-like scars over his right eye and his smile shined back to Sanji. "Good afternoon, new neighbor!" The red haired man handed him the bowl of soba. Sanji received it and blinked, "Neighbor? You are my next door neighbor!"

"Yeah, room 205. My name is Shanks."

"Sanji." Shanks walked into the room without Sanji's permission and admired it at first sight. "Your room looks just like mine."

"Of course, it's an apartment."

Shanks grinned at Sanji, "Hey, come to my room! I have wine; let's celebrate you moving into our house!" He took Sanji by the hand and led him out.

The room layout did look alike so Sanji had to laugh too. The furniture in the room seems more antique and rich. The huge windows at the farthest part of the room were neatly covered in thick red violet curtains. The floor had certain different kinds of elegant rugs laid perfectly between the couch and the coffee table. Some freshly watered plants were placed on top of drawers and counter tops and brought in a nice relaxing feeling. The room had a sweet scent in the air-mixed with roses and lavender. Sanji really liked the room, it had his taste.

Shanks placed two bottles of wine on the clear coffee table and bid Sanji to sit down. Sanji took a sip from the elegant cup and smacked his lips. "It's good! What year is it!"

"It's...1864. It's good huh!" Sanji nodded and Shanks poured another fill, "I always wanted a neighbor who likes to drink. All of the people before you didn't like to drink so I was disappointed. My son doesn't like to drink either so-"

"You have a son?" Sanji looked at Shanks empty left arm and reddened in embarrassment.

Shanks laughed, "No, it's not my true son...I adopted him." with his right hand he lifted the left sleeve, "I lost this arm from saving my son form a car accident. Good thing it only cost this."

"You must love your child a lot."

"I do. My son should be coming home soon. He likes to play in the park with his friends." Shanks glanced over to the old grandfather clock. "Hn, it might take a while...well, yeah. My son loves people. He gets along with people very quickly. You and he can be best friend and neighbor."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm home!" A cheerful loud voice boomed into the living room.

"That's him." Shanks excused himself and left the room. Few seconds later, Shanks came back with a little child following after him.

The kid was around the age of a high school student. His hair was jet black and flew in all directions. He had a scar under his left eye and looked as if he did it on purpose. The most significant thing that made Sanji spit out his wine was that this child had black dog ears and a black bushy tail.

Sanji rushed up to the kid and softly pinched his ear. "It's real."

"Of course it's real, he's part dog!" Shanks bellowed. He placed a hand on top of the young kid and both exchanged smiles, "He's name is Luffy, my son."

"W-what is he!"

"He? He is a _bakeinu_."

"A what?"

"A type of sex pet. No, I don't have sex with him, that's gross. He helps me with everything; just like a real son. But, what sex pets are usually kept for is to have sex with them. Rumor says that they are really good at it."

Sanji's face turned crimson. "Um...how did you get him?"

"You want one?" Shanks saw Sanji's pink face turn pinker and he laughed, "Well, it's 3 blocks away from here, turn left on Yellow Sub Road, and you'll find two alleys: Sun Alley and Dark Alley. Don't go to the Sun Alley, that side had _real_ pets. Take the Dark Alley and find the shop with the blue roof. That's where I bought him." Shanks walked to the cupboard and drew out a card. He handed it to Sanji, "This is a special discount card for the pet shop. Only V.I.P. members are allowed to get this. I get one because I'm the owner of the whole damn Dark Alley."

"Thanks..." Sanji placed the card in his pocket, "Um...what kinds of sex pets are there besides...bakeinus?"

Shanks sat down on a leather sofa and Luffy cuddled up in his lap. "There are sex cats, sex bunnies, sex birds, and sex ferrets. Dogs are very loyal and fun to be with, cats are very pretty and sneaky at the same time, birds can take you places in the air, and ferrets are shy but lovable. Bird types are the most popular pets and the ferrets are the most expensive.

"There's also another category, a Normal sex pet and a Failure. Normal, like Luffy here, can do all of the things and their physical features are beautiful."

"Failure? What the heck are Failures!"

"Well let me explain! Failures are pets that can be very very very ugly. I seen many of those. Faces and body full of acne, an extra limb or any body part, abnormal skin color, bad breath no matter what treatment you do, disgusting voice, flabby skin, dried up lips, few or no teeth, and other stuff I don't really want to add. Another Failure can-"

Sanji quickly waved a hand, "It's okay, I don't want to hear it! I don't think I'm going to buy a Failure anyway. Thanks for the card." Sanji shook Shanks' hand and headed toward the door. Luffy called, "Are you going to get one of my friends to live next door?"

Sanji stopped and patted Luffy's head, "Yeah. You're not going to be lonely anymore." and he whispered in a lower voice, "Neither will I." He took a bow and left the room. The dog happily waved back.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Meet the pets!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Sanji stood in front of the blue roofed store in awe. The store was 3 stories high with a good modern look to it. The two windows next to the front door were tall with a curve at the top. The sunlight reflected the windows making the store seem like it was heaven calling him in. The blue sign with cursive letters titled itself as LOVE PETS-obviously told Sanji that he found the right store.

Sanji continued to stare at the store with a smug look splattered on his face. There were three reasons why he left his hometown and moved into a bigger city. Two of the reasons all related to his strict parents.

The first reason was because he bought a nice restaurant in the city he is living. He went to college to become a great chef and finally was able to buy his own store.

The second reason was that he just wanted to leave the house and move to a better life. His parents were very mean to him; they gave him impossible rules and terrible punishments if not kept. Sanji's parents only wanted perfection from him and that couldn't happen at all if he was...gay. When they realized that he was gay, the strict rules became worse and the punishments were turned into torture. They kept him in the house and only took him outside unless he was with a girl. He completely hated his parents.

The last reason was because he wanted a sex pet, but his parents strongly refused on it. He already knew about sex pets because of his high school year. When he attended his sophomore year, he met a group of friends that bought sex pets and told him that he should buy one. They also added that they are the most prettiest pets that man has ever seen in his life. Sanji tried begging, pleading, whining, anything he could think of to persuade his parents to buy him one. It never happened.

Finally, he had come to the front of the store and he felt as if tears were going to fall from his eyes._ FINALLY! My dream is going to be reality! _Sanji gripped onto the card and walked in.

When he entered the shop, he first realized that the store didn't smell like dirty animal fur. The lobby was very wide and empty. His eyes searched around the room but to his disappointment there were no cages nor pets. On the left side of the lobby counter, there was an opened blue and green checkered door leading somewhere_. I guess that's where the pets are kept..._ Sanji walked towards that counter where a man was sitting perfectly still in the rolling chair.

All Sanji could describe about him is that he had wavy black hair, freckles all over his nose area, and sleepily eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a long light blue apron with the words, PIYO PIYO sewn across his chest. He had a golden tag on his blue shirt imprinted the words: ACE. The man looked up at Sanji's face and snickered, "Look, it's a pervert."

Sanji flared, "Is that how you address a customer?"

"Only perverts come in this store. What do you want?" Sanji swiped that card at his face, "Ha, you're a V.I.P. Might as well be nice to you...What gender: male, female, or hermaphrodite?"

"A...a male..."

Ace fell back on his chair and laughed, "Wow, not only a pervert, a homo pervert!"

"Shut up! Can you just go on with it!" Sanji didn't really like the man; he was mean and straight forward. Too straight forward.

"Did Owner Shanks teach you some stuff about this place?"

"...Yeah..."

"Good. With this discount, Normals are about 50-100 Berries and Failures are about 1-40 Berries. All of the pets-except some of the Failures-are in perfect shape. Some are virgins; some aren't. I taught them all how to go to the bathroom by themselves, so you don't need to worry about that. Um...if you buy two pets, you can watch them do it with each other-"

"And why would I do that!"

"I don't know, I'm just giving out advertisements here. Uh, I'll show you the pets. Follow me."

Ace led Sanji through the blue and green checkered door and into a huge hallway. Each wall of the long hallway was filled with doors and on every door was a small window to look into the rooms. Ace pointed to room 109. "That one is a sex bird. He is a virgin and one of the strongest fliers in this shop. His age is around 16-17 and his three sizes are 82, 69, and 88. You can go inside and _check_ him. You can look at rooms 1-100 and 100-200. Don't go beyond that." Ace smiled and stood behind him. Sanji peered into the window and saw the bird.

The bird was sitting in the farthest corner of the room where pillows were bunched up in one hill. The sex bird was a magnificent sight. He had golden wings spread down his arms. He had lightly tanned skin and semi built muscles. His golden hair was matted on his head and dark purple sunglasses were covering his eyes. He took them off and revealed pretty violet eyes. A jagged scar ran through the left side of the face, but it didn't hurt the beauty of him. The bird noticed Sanji staring at him and tilted his head. Unfortunately, the bird glared and gave him the finger. Sanji backed up, "He just flipped me off! What an asshole!"

"All birds are like that. Stuck ups. Once they get used to you then...you can do whatever you want with them."

"I don't want any assholes in my house."

"Then don't buy one. There are still many others. Look around." Ace pushed Sanji away from room 109 and urged him to look for other rooms. Sanji was having fun with just looking around. He found a room with a ferret. She was formally sitting on one of the cushions and drinking tea. She had long black hair, cute ferret ears and tail, and eyes that seem to know everything. She stared back at Sanji, and turned back to her books. He didn't like the type-she ignored him and she was a girl. He wanted a guy.

Sanji looked into room 126 and saw a sex dog. The dog was jumping around the walls and sometimes crashed into the door. He was average looking with dark skin with a tattoo on his left cheek. The black sunglasses were covering his eyes and he didn't look like he was going to take it off. The dog saw Sanji and smiled. He started stripping. Sanji backed away quickly and stayed away from the room. Sanji gagged, _That's what I call desperate! _

He saw many different kinds of pets-but didn't seem the type for him. Some were stuck ups; some were eager to leave the place so they acted as sexy as possible. Some didn't even care and slept under the cushions or blankets. Sanji walked to the end of the hall and noticed a door that said, 'From room numbers 200-300. BE VERY CAREFUL' Sanji looked back at Ace who happened to walk into some ferret's room and crept in.

The hallway looked identical to the hallway he just entered except the atmosphere was different. It seemed...undisturbed. Sanji peered into on of the rooms and gasped. In the room sat a lady with orange hair, orange bunny ears, and a small tennis ball sized tail. She had sparkling burnt amber eyes that lured Sanji's eyes into hers. She had a nice body outline with skin color looked soft as silk. She was beautiful and even Sanji thought that. "She's-"

"An unwanted." Sanji screamed as he saw Ace stand right behind him and replied. He asked in a dry tone, "Why are you in here? Can't you read?"

"Why is she unwanted?"

Ace pointed to the room again, "Can you tell the difference between the rooms you saw at rooms 1-200 and hers?" Sanji peered in again and this time he looked at the room and not her. The room did look different: it had expensive furniture, a canopy bed, elegant cushions, a writing desk with fountain pens and paper ready, a chandelier, and pictures from famous artists. Sanji nodded his head and Ace sighed, "She is what we call a demon in an angel's body. She used to be in one of rooms 1-200. Of course, rich perverts came and bought her and took her home, did some stuff...but there was a huge consequence. She told them that she will do anything they please if they buy her something that she wants. They listened and soon enough, they became very poor. The people became so poor that they couldn't afford her anymore and take her back here. That's why she is an unwanted: it's for the customers and her sake."

Sanji gulped, "Women are...scary."

"Aren't they? Come on, let's go back to the Normal Hallway and find you some pet that will fit you."

"Wait, Normal! What's this hallway called?"

Ace stared at him as if he was talking to a baboon wanting pudding. "This is the Failure Hallway."

Sanji shivered. "Failure!" He looked around the rows of doors shivered even more. He was glad that he looked at only one room that had a pretty faced pet. Sanji, very curious at times, looked into a window across from the demon bunny's room. He quickly turned away and screamed into Ace's apron. The Failure he saw in the room was worse than any of the recent scary movies he had seen. "I-it's..._horrible_!" Sanji managed to choke out.

"I know. And I'm the one who has to feed them everyday, open these doors so they can go to the bathroom, wash their distorted backs...but, _some _are nice."

"What do you do with Failures?"

"I don't know. For me, I bring some into my house and scare the kids who want candy on Halloween."

"...that's not nice."

"I know, and can you get off of me?" Sanji quickly broke free from Ace and apologized. Ace put out his hands and laughed, "It's okay, I know you love me, but sorry. My heart is only towards sex pets." Sanji stuck out his tongue and looked at the exit of room 200-300._ I guess I should buy the golden haired one. He's...not my type, but he was better than the other ones I saw... _"Okay, I'll buy the sex bird in room 109."

"He'll be 87 Berries. I'll go get him." Sanji followed Ace out of the Failure Hallway. Ace stopped in front of Room 109 and asked, "Are you sure you want him?" Sanji slowly nodded and watched Ace's hand pull out a microchip. Sanji saw the sex bird jump off the cushions and smile gleefully. It fitted into the lock on the door and turned his wrist until he heard a click.

Suddenly an alarm ran through the hallway causing Sanji to jump. "W-Was that supposed to happen!"

"No." Ace replied coolly, "Someone wants lunch." Ace reversed the key and locked the door. The bird's smile faded and slumped back onto the cushions. Ace ran to a huge black wall with room numbers. One of the rooms had a red blinking light next to it. Room 206. _That's the same room number as mine._ Sanji thought. Ace frowned, "Again? Man, is it the third time today!" Ace pressed a green button next to the black wall and a plate of food appeared through a window panel. He reached for it, but Sanji snatched it. "What the...?"

"I want to feed him. Can I?"

Ace shook his head, "No, but you can carry the plate to the room." Ace placed his hands in his pockets and started to walk past Sanji. Sanji pouted, but trudged after him.

When they came to the door, Ace pressed a small button on the left side of the door and caused the alarm to shut off. "Give me the plate." Sanji obeyed his order and handed the plate. Ace used a different key chip to unlock it. He left the room open as he casually walked in, and Sanji peek from the edge of the door.

In the room was a pet Sanji had never seen before. The sex pet had green cat ears and a long green slender tail that lay flat on the ground. He had a muscular body, slim waist, and nice tanned skin. His short green hair fluffed on top of his head and bounced every time the pet moved. The eyes on this pet were dark emerald green and were dazed to a far world. Around his neck was a white collar and a chain leash that was connected to the farthest wall. The pet had an unemotional mouth; it was closer to a frown. But he was beautiful, way more beautiful than the flipping bastard(the golden haired sex bird).

Ace sat few inches away from the pet and placed the plate on his lap. "Give me a kiss and then I'll give you food." Sanji was surprised-Ace's voice was calm, very different attitude to the other pets and Sanji himself. The pet flinched at the word. He backed away from Ace and huddled in a corner with the chain and frowned. Ace chuckled, "I'm joking. I know you don't like me saying that." He slid the plate next to the cat's leg and watched. The cat grabbed pieces of the food and shoved it in his mouth. He licked the bowl and handed it back to him. The cat opened his mouth and spoke, "Thank you." _His voice...his voice...it's...!_ Sanji's mouth gaped open but he couldn't think of any word to describe it.

"I'm glad you liked it."Ace grinned and turned to find Sanji in the room. His tone of voice changed back, "Why are you in here?" Sanji ignored Ace's question and he faced the sex cat. The cat's ears perked up as his eyes met his. The green haired feline blushed and lowered his head for a few seconds. He slowly lifted his face and smiled back at him.

Sanji fell backward like a pencil with a gush of blood following his nose. Ace's eyes widened as he saw the cat smile at Sanji-he never seen this cat smile to him or any customers before.

"A-Are you okay homo pervert?" Sanji quickly recovered so Ace sighed of relief and stood up. "I'll go get that bird and you can leave happy-"

"I want to buy him."

Ace's eyes widened, "What?"

"I want him."

His eyes narrowed, "You can't. He's dangerous."

"He looks kind."

"Looks can deceive you. He _can_ kill you."

"_I want him_." This time Sanji was glaring at him.

Ace gave up, "All right then, you can have him. If you die, it's not going to be my fault. Don't ever come crawling from your grave for revenge."

"I won't." Sanji smiled and took out his wallet, "How much is he? 70? 80? 90? 100?"

"37 Berries."

Sanji froze and raised his eyebrow, "37! He _must_ be higher than that!"

"...that's the highest price I can give him." He walked towards the cat and stroked his head; the cat flinched at first but purred softly, "He's 17 years old, a virgin. 9 owners bought him...and brought him back, his three sizes are 80, 70, and 89, weight...changes over time, loves to eat, hobbies is sleeping, and-" Ace looked at Sanji-his eyes were grave, "He's a Failure."

Sanji's eyes widened in surprise. Did he hear the last sentence correctly, or not! "You're telling me he's ugly?_!_"

"DID I SAY ANYTHING ABOUT UGLY! He's the sexiest cat and animal in this whole store!"

"Then why are you calling him a Failure?"

Ace stomped up to him and gritted his teeth, "Did you really listen to Owner Shanks?" Sanji thought for a while. He did cut him off when Shanks was still talking about the different species of pets. He shook his head. Ace took a deep breath and calmed himself down before he spoke, "There are two different kinds of Failures, one you seen already. The ugly, bad breathed, and all those bad crap is the first and common type of Failure.

"The second type of Failure is the rare type. These Failures are the prettiest pets, they're sometimes even prettier than the sex ferrets. But, these Failures are called Failures because they don't want to have sex. If they are left alone, they're okay, but when someone tries to grab them, touch them, or do anything sexual; they start screaming, kicking, and all violent stuff. They can't even kiss or hug. But, they can have sex only with other sex pets...he's this type. Do you still want him?"

Sanji gripped on the wallet and looked at the sex pet again. The pet titled his head and smiled again. Sanji blushed. _How can he be a Failure! He's so cute! _Sanji turned to Ace and handed the Berries. "All right, but remember. Don't come to me after you died, okay!"

"I know." Ace walked to the end of the chain and unlocked it. He brought the end of the chain to Sanji and grinned, "He's all yours."

**To Be Continued**


	3. Meet the bed and Mr Tie

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

Along with the green haired cat, he also bought him a dark green collar that matched his eyes, few pairs of jeans that had a hole for the tail to go through, and a handbook for taking care of pets. Sanji read the title and felt ashamed: How to Take Care of Sex Pets(Even a Dummy can do it) by: FlameFist. Sanji frowned, "I wonder who wrote this?"

Ace shrugged, "Someone who must love to take care of sex pets and very intelligent." Sanji nodded in agreement and handed Ace more Berries. Ace took the cash and stuffed it in the cashier box. He then pulled out a piece of paper and pen and leaned on the counter top. "Since you bought the collar here, you can get the name tag for free. What name do you want that cat to have?" Sanji looked at the sex cat who was scratching the edge of the counter. He stopped and eagerly looked up at him. Sanji scratched his head and answered, "I think...I'll call him...Snuggles." The cat _and_ Ace glared at him, "I'm joking! What, did you really think I was going to call him that! I want to call him Zoro."

"Zoro! Z-O-R-O?"

"Yeah." Sanji watched Ace scribble the letters on the small parchment and typed the letters on a keyboard. The huge machine whirred and a small metal plate fell out of the slot. He snapped the metal onto the collar and handed it to Sanji. "There you go."

"Thanks." Sanji wrapped the collar around the cat's-now called Zoro-neck and snapped it shut. The feline touched the name tag between his fingers and blushed.

Ace sat next to Zoro and patted his head. "It's time for you to go. Come visit when you have time, okay?" The cat nodded and both exchanged smiles. Ace blushed and threw a kiss at him. Sanji clipped on the leash and lead him out the door. The sex cat waved at Ace and left the store into the world again.

Sanji walked in front of Zoro and lightly tugged on the leash. The cat stared at Sanji, "Um...G-Goshujin-sama..."

Sanji turned, "Yeah Zoro?"

"T...thank you for naming me...I like my name."

Sanji felt his cheeks burning, "What...? I-I thought you had 9 other owners...didn't they name you?"

"...Yeah, but...they called me weird names..." Zoro made a face as if he was trying to shoo the memory away.

"I'm glad you like your name." Zoro smiled. Sanji placed his open hand into his pocket and found the discount card. "Oh yeah, I need to return this. We'll go to Shanks' house first, then to my house. It's right next door anyways."

They finally reached the apartment around dusk(Sanji took a long long time trying to find a sex pet). Sanji raised his fist and knocked on the door. Zoro was lightly tapping the room number and the name imprinted as Shanks and Luffy. Few seconds later, a soft click and Luffy peeked out. Shanks appeared at the door and greeted him. "Ah, Sanji! Welcome back! Did you buy a sex pet?"

"Yes, and here's the card." He gave the card back and pulled on the chained leash. The red haired man and the dog watched the sex cat walk slowly next to Sanji-leaving a 6 inch separation between them. Shanks blinked, "He's a Failure."

"I know."

"You bought a Failure? And why?"

"Because he was the cutest, sweetest, kindest, adorable...est...pet I seen!"

"Hn, well...come in. We'll celebrate you moving and having a sex pet! Luffy, let that sex pet follow you to the living room." Luffy nodded and grabbed Zoro's arm and pulled him in the room. Shanks moved out of the way so Sanji could enter.

Sanji relaxed on the same leather seat when he first entered and watched Shanks tried to grab three sake bottles using only his right hand. When Shanks finally was able to deliver the bottles from the kitchen to the coffee table Sanji was fast enough to walk over to the kitchen and grab two cups. "You're fast, Sanji."

"Eh, I was born with it." Sanji popped open the sake bottle and poured in a cup-Shanks first and then himself. Shanks drank it in one gulp and hiccuped, "Man, your sex cat is hot!"

Sanji nodded in acknowledgment. He took a sip and dazed at Zoro being licked by Luffy. He noticed that Shanks was smiling very happily, "What?"

"I'm just happy that you aren't like the other neighbors that I had...when they came in, I greeted them and tried to be nice to them. But, few days later they move out. All of the neighbors did that...they were so mean..."

"I'm sorry..."

Shanks clasped Sanji's hand and grinned, "We're going to be the best neighbor buddies, right!"

"Are you drunk?"

"HAHAHA! Yes I am!" Shanks laughed and slapped Sanji's back roughly. Sanji rubbed his shoulder and blinked at Luffy repeatedly kissing Zoro on the cheek.

"Oi, Sanji..."

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do when you take your pet home?"

"Uh, I'm going to feed him dinner, let him take a shower-"

"And take him to bed?" Sanji nodded; his cheeks slowly changed to sweet peach color, "Cover him in blankets, pajamas, and sleep with him until the morning with _nothing _happening in between?"

Sanji frowned, "Of course not! _Something_ will happen between night and morning! Why?"

Even though Shanks was drunk, there was a hint of seriousness in his eyes. "Sanji, your pet is a Failure. Failures are completely different from Normals. Normals will accept any sexual intercourse as long as you want _and_ with many people. But Failures-Failures can kill you."

"That's exactly what Ace said."

"I told him to say that. I'm telling you as a warning. Especially _him_-he's dangerous." Shanks lifted his glass cup and pointed a finger at the green haired cat. The cat looked up and giggled as Luffy started tickling him. Sanji started giggling; Shanks frowned, "Really Sanji. His past records...weren't that good."

The blond sighed cheerfully, "I don't care...he's still cute " Sanji glanced at his watch and gasped, "Oh wow. It's this time already? Man, I got to go home! Uh...Zoro!" Zoro's ears perked up and walked toward Sanji. Luffy stood up and made a timid smile at Sanji and waved him goodbye.

The door closed softly and Luffy pounced on Shanks' shoulder, "Shanks, is Sanji going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Shanks said quietly, "Let's...go to sleep."

Sanji unlocked his room and let Zoro walk in first. The cat pounced into the living room and the first thing he did was jump on the blue couch. He cuddled in the lap cushions and purred softly, his long tail swayed side to side in a rhythmic way. Sanji smiled and sat on the blue couch also and leaned toward Zoro. The cat flinched and scooted away from him; carrying the cushion with him. Sanji leaned his back against the couch and sighed, "Are you hungry?"

"Y-yeah."

Sanji grinned and raised his sleeves, "Say anything, I'm proud of my cooking!"

The cat smiled, "I want...ramen."

Sanji smiled, "I'll go make ramen while you take a shower. I'll get you some pajamas." The cat nodded and searched for the bathroom, "The bathroom's down the hall." Sanji watched the cat turn his body away to the direction where he was pointing.

Minutes later, Zoro came out of the shower with a towel on his head and an oversized t-shirt that reached all the way down to his thighs. He still had the leash on his collar and dragged it with him. Since the t-shirt was very long, Sanji decided not to give Zoro pants or underpants. "It's cuter that way."

"But, it feels...cold without pants..."

Sanji laughed, "You're cute. Dinner's done." Sanji placed the bowl of hot noodles on the dining table. Zoro dipped in his fingertips in the soup and quickly drew back. "It's hot!"

"Well of course it's hot, it's ramen! Here's a fork." The cook stood behind Zoro and watched him flip the utensil in all directions before finally was able to stab the fork into the bowl and come up with nothing. "I really need to teach you some table manners. This is how forks work..." He leaned over Zoro and grasped the cat's hand that had the fork. As Sanji's chest hugged closely on Zoro's back, the cat flinched. Sanji felt Zoro's hand tremble as he lifted a bundle of noodles out of the bowl. The cook let go of Zoro's hand and heard a huge relief from the cat. Sanji looked at Zoro's face and grinned._ He's blushing How sweet! Man, he's really turning me on! _He jerked his pants a little and watched his pet battle with the noodles. The noodles and carrots were flying in all directions-some even flew and stuck onto Sanji's right cheek. "Oi Zoro, a little quieter please?"

"Sorry..."

Sanji blinked at the bowl with only brown soup inside, "Are you done?"

"I guess."

The cook smiled and took the plate, "I'll clean this place up while you get ready to go to bed."

"O-okay..." Zoro excused himself and quietly left the dining room. Sanji dumped the bowl into the sink and looked over to where Zoro went. _I hope he found the bedroom..._

Sanji quickly finished washing the dishes(it was only a bowl, fork, and two cups) and headed to the bedroom. He clicked the door open to find Zoro sitting on the edge of the bed with his tail swaying side to side. Zoro made an awkward smile as Sanji walked into the room-the cat noticed the bulge between his owner's pants. The blond man smiled back and reached for the blue checkered pajamas neatly folded on the corner of the bed. With his left hand, Sanji tugged on the end of the black tie and took it off. The blond threw the tie over the bed post and grasped his shirt. Zoro watched cautiously as Sanji crossed both of his arms and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He pulled them up and revealed his nice bare chest, slender but a well-built six pack. Zoro blushed and looked the other way.

Sanji saw Zoro look away and a smirk appeared on his face. He deftly pulled his shirt off and jumped on the cat, grabbing the cat's slim wrists with his right hand. Zoro panicked and tried to break his hands free. His power was stronger than Sanji anticipated. Trying to avoid the cat's violent legs as they kicked everywhere _and_ squeezing the poor feline's wrists was very hard to do. He searched the room for something that will bind the cat's arm while his other two free hands do something fun and found what he was looking for. The cook snatched the tie and wrapped it around the wrists. He bit the end of one of the ties and pulled his neck back to tighten it. He finally looped through the leash between the knotted tie and snapped it shut on one of the bed posts. The cat screamed and started to kick anything to stop his master from raping him.

The cook put his face near Zoro's earlobe and nibbled, sending the cat shivers down his spine. The cat whimpered as he felt Sanji's tongue enter his ear and smother it with wet licks. Sanji smiled when he realized that Zoro's arms became limp and laid calmly on the bed sheets. "Given up Zoro?" The cook breathed the words into Zoro's ear causing him to shiver again.

Sanji slowly lifted the cat's shirt to reveal the broad naked chest. He laid his head on his chest and sniffed the nice aroma of cat's body. "You smell nice."

"T-thanks..."

_...I wonder if the cat's sensitive around these parts..._Sanji opened his mouth and nibbled one of the hardened nipples. Zoro whimpered as he felt his nipple being sucked, nibbled, and licked. Even though he didn't want it to happen, the cat felt himself turning hard. Zoro panted, "Go-goshujin-sama..."

"Yes?"

"Please...stop..."

"No." Sanji smiled and moved onto the other nipple. Zoro bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning for his master which Sanji really wanted to hear. _I didn't really want to do this...but I have no choice_..."Goshujin-sama, look at my eyes."

Suddenly, Sanji drew back a little when Zoro's eyes suddenly widened and golden eyes pierced into the sapphire orbs. Zoro hissed and showed the glistening fangs that grew out from the normal set of teeth. Sanji gasped as his vision became blurry and his arms were heavy as lead. Zoro continued to hiss and tried unravel the tie with his wrists.

Sanji tried his best to pull his arm but only moved few inches. He glared at the cat, but nothing happened. Sanji flung his shoulder and realized that his arms were heavy, but not his shoulder and chest area. _Think you can keep me in this state Zoro? Well, you got it wrong. _Sanji shifted his shoulder to drag his ponderous hand right between the cat's legs. Zoro's head shot back and screamed. Sanji's arms violently twitched and returned to its original weight. His eye sight became clear and was able to see the cat's eyes turned back into the pretty green color. "What kind of power was that? A paralysis technique?" Sanji moved his fingers under Zoro's legs and this time a moan escaped the cat's lips. "You like that?" The cat squeezed his eyes shut and continued to moan. Sanji snickered and he stretched for the bottle of lotion already set on the side of the bed.

Sanji sat between Zoro's legs and poured lotion all over his right hand. He sniffed the air and nodded in agreement; orange scented lotion. He placed the lotion coated fingers into Zoro and heard some gasps. The cook was about to smile when a foot slammed into his chest. He coughed out and staggered backwards. He glared down at Zoro, "What did you do that for!"

"T-to...not go any...further." Zoro tried to glare back but his eyes were glazed over.

"You're a feisty little feline." Zoro smirked and kicked him again. Sanji caught the leg and trailed his tongue across the thigh, "Do you think I'll fall for another kick? Now, let me finish this so I can shove my man in you." Sanji probed another finger into Zoro and the pet moaned again.

"..Like I will...c-calmly accept that!"

"You have to. You're my pet."

"Let me go."

"After all the trouble of tying you up to a bedpost? Just relax and enjoy the sensation." Sanji unzipped and pulled down his pants until they reached his thighs. He pulled out his fingers and placed the tip of his hardened member in the opening. "You ready?"

"NO! Please Goshujin-sama, not tonight!" The cat knew that his owner will not fall for the pleads so he kicked Sanji again, but this time in the face.

_I love how he calls my name...Goshujin-sama..._ Sanji was too flattered by his own thoughts that the pain on his face seemed nothing to him. Sanji grinned, "I can't do that-when we're so close to doing it! Plus, I really need it. Trust me, you'll like it." Sanji lifted both of Zoro's legs onto his shoulder and shoved himself into him.

Zoro threw his head back and screamed. Sanji saw stars and flowers in his vision. He was so tight and warm. Sanji felt sharp pains on his back and turned his head to find the cat's heel were slamming on him. He couldn't block the kicks, so he let the cat scar his back up. Sanji clasped Zoro's mouth, his voice were only quiet muffled moans. The blond noticed that the cat's eyes were filled with tears and were trickling down his cheeks. "Did it hurt? I'm sorry..." Sanji leaned down and licked off the tears from Zoro's cheek and eyes. "Bear it just a little bit more okay?" Zoro groaned in response and Sanji smiled, "Good kitty." The cook took a deep breath, and thrust himself again.

Sanji saw more stars as he continued to slam in a rhythmic movement. He bent down and kissed and even sucked on the cat's neckline. Zoro closed his eyes from the pain and pleasure and finally couldn't hold it anymore. He screamed as his seeds spilled out on Sanji's groin. The cook gasped by the sudden warmth on his groin and he also spilled in the cat. Sanji collapsed onto the cat causing Zoro to moan again.

The cook wiped away the tears from the cat's eyes and smiled. The cat frowned and buried his face in the pillow. Sanji stared down at the pet. He thought he would start killing him like the warnings Ace and Shanks gave him. Sanji pulled up his pants and covered himself and the cat with a thick blanket. The cook sighed again, closed his eyes, and slept happily.

-.-.-

A huge booming noise awoken Sanji from his nice sleep. He stared at the clock and frowned. _5 am? Who is listening to music at the time like this? _He realized that it wasn't music waking him up, it was a voice-a familiar voice. It kept repeating over and over again..."Sanji! Sanji! Oi SANJI!" Sanji groaned as he crawled out of bed and opened the balcony doors.

Outside, right next door, was Shanks with a messy hair style and a huge cup on his right hand. "Good morning, Sanji! Can I come in your room?"

Sanji scratched his hair, "Why?"

"I want sugar in my coffee. Don't you see my cup?" Sanji nodded his head and Shanks leaped across the balcony. He landed on Sanji's balcony with a thump, "Thanks." Shanks suddenly stopped and sniffed Sanji's shoulder, "Sanji, you should take a shower...your hair looks messy and you smell like sex."

"Shut up and just get your sugared coffee."

"Okay Captain!" Shanks skipped into the kitchen and popped open a sugar container. He poured in few teaspoons and mixed it in. Shanks searched the room and he raised his eyebrow. "Eh, where's your pet?"

"In the bedroom."

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"Ha..." Shanks sipped the coffee and stuck out his tongue, "Hot!" Sanji crossed his arms and sighed, "Oh by the way..."

"What?"

"Your pet has a nice voice."

Sanji blushed, "You heard?"

"Of course What do you think? I can hear it all the way from my room. You are very bold my friend." Shanks chuckled and waved a hand as he left the kitchen. He jumped across the balcony. Sanji watched the red head trotted back into his apartment. _Why doesn't he use the front door?_

Sanji came out of the bathroom with a towel tied across his hip and another drying his golden hair. He saw the cat still in bed with his face hidden in the fluffy pillows. "Zoro, I'm going to work..." There wasn't a reply. "Um...if you wake up, call me okay." Sanji pulled out a notebook and ripped out a sheet. He then scribbled the numbers of his cell phone. "I'm going to put the note on the coffee table. Read it okay?" The blond loosened the knot and clicked the leash off the bedpost. He waited for any response, but the cat remained still. "Well, I'll wait for your call." Sanji bent down and hugged him gently. He slowly trudged out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

He walked into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. Sanji leaned his back against the wall and placed his palm on his forehead. _Maybe it was a bad idea to have sex with him._

**To Be Continued  
**


	4. Meet the scardie bird and sheriff

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

It was a cold autumn morning and Sanji was slowly walking to work. He breathed through his warm blue mittens and shivered slightly from the cold breeze blowing past him. Sanji was cold physically-and mentally. He didn't want Zoro to hate him, but he also didn't want Zoro to just be there either_. I should apologize when I go home..._Sanji sighed out a huge wisp of air and bumped into someone.

He lifted his head up and saw his shop. _Oh, I almost passed it...so that means..._Sanji's eyes elevated to the eyes of the young man.

The boy was wearing a long brown jacket with golden buttons all buttoned down the middle. He was few years younger than him with black hair that seemed like he never combed it at all. He had a very peculiar long nose-probably inherited from his mother. He had slim arms and legs that seem to be useless for hardworking jobs. He had newly grown black wings all down his lower arms. "Good morning Usopp."

Usopp grinned. "'Morning Manager!"

"Why so early?"

"I-didn't want to get scolded for being late..."

"Don't worry, you won't." Sanji unlocked the doors and watched as Usopp flied in.

Usopp was a half breed. His human father bought a female sex bird and fell in love. The couple married and had one child who was Usopp. The young kid received the wings and the nose from his mother and the good wits from his father. The cowardliness-maybe it's his original trait.

Half breeds didn't belong in the human side because of its animal traits and they also didn't fit in the sex pets side because of their human blood. However, the half breeds are able to live like humans and didn't need to sell themselves unless they really need to. Half breeds aren't allowed to keep sex pets and humans aren't allowed to buy half breeds legally.

Usopp fluttered into the kitchen and quickly took off his jacket. He tied the apron around his waist and tightened it with a tight knot. After he was done, he picked up Sanji's apron and threw it at him. Sanji missed the apron and it slapped his face. Usopp screamed and flew back into the food closet. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Usopp. Calm down." He heard laughter coming in from the back door and saw Smoker.

Smoker was one of the sheriffs in this town. He was the person who helped Sanji find and buy his own shop. Smoker had short white hair cut into an army style. He wore only a white jacket to cover his muscular abs-even if the seasons changed. Today, he wore baggy black pants and shiny black boots with silver buckles on each side. Smoker was a heavy smoker so he had two cigars in his mouth and few more on his jacket. Smoker placed a hand on Sanji's shoulder and laughed again, "Did scaredy-bird break another plate?"

"No Smoker, he just threw an apron at me." Sanji glared at Usopp and the bird jumped. The blond's eyes softened and laughed, "I'm not going to scold you just for that Usopp! Just come down from the ceiling."

Smoker laughed also, "You two are a good mix...Oh Sanji, can I have a breakfast set? Tashigi wants breakfast but she's too busy to get some and..I want coffee."

"So that's 1 breakfast set and 2 coffees?"

"Yup. Espresso and black please."

"All right then, that will be 35 bellies. Wait there while I make the breakfast. Usopp, make the coffee." Usopp stood in front of the coffee machine and pressed two buttons. He pulled out two medium cups and placed it under the machine and watched the coffee pour softly.

Sanji was swiftly cutting up carrots and celery for the egg omelet. Smoker walked to the counter top and sat on the blue tall stools. "Eh, Sanji, I heard that you bought a sex pet."

Sanji stopped chopping the celery and looked up, "Yeah...and where did you hear that?"

"Owner Shanks."

"Oh." Sanji frowned but did not think more of it.

Usopp lifted his head from the counter, "You bought a sex pet, manager?" Sanji nodded again, "Did you read the book called, How to Take Care of Sex Pets (Even a Dummy can do it)?"

"No, not yet."

"...Even though I can't own a sex pet, I can still read and learn about them. And on the first page of rules, do you know what the first rule FlameFist stated?" Smoker and Sanji both exchanged glances and shook their heads. "The author said that, 'do not have sex with the sex pet on the first day you buy it." Sanji's shoulders shifted a little. A high-pitched bell stopped the coffee machine alerting Usopp that it was done.

Usopp gave the coffee cups to Smoker and he sipped on black and then an Espresso, "Mm...good coffee...oh yeah, why Usopp?"

"Well, that's because the sex pet will feel depressed because they think their masters are just playing with them. If their masters keep having sexual intercourse with them, they'll be stressed, lose their appetite, or in the end, commit suicide."

"Ow!" Smoker and Usopp both turned to Sanji with a question mark floating above their heads, "Hahaha...I cut my finger."

_"Come here you little whore!" Zoro's heart was racing as he was running away from the yelling voice. Zoro was scared; the atmosphere was thick and completely black. He couldn't tell if he was running or not. The man who was calling for him, wanting him was very tall-too tall for a man. Zoro crashed into a cold brick wall and turned to stare into the greedy man's eyes. "You can't run away from me this time...Pearl, Gin, get his arms!" Zoro felt huge rough hands grab his skinny wrist and felt his whole body crash to the ground. The cat panicked and stared up at the man-pant less and grinning. The man kissed the neckline and Zoro almost gagged. Zoro screamed, "Ace! Ace! Where are you Ace?"_

_"He's not here little whore, Come on, let me taste you." _

_The man leaned onto Zoro and the cat screamed._

Zoro's eyes snapped open and saw the ceiling. Beads of sweat were trickling along the sides of his face. He quickly looked around the room to see any stalking servants hiding in every corner of the room. No disgusting, rich, perverted man was on him, none of that man's servants were holding him down, and not a young kitty not older than ten desperately calling for Ace. The cat took a sigh of relief and felt a sharp pain down his lower back. He leaned down and placed a hand behind him. "_Ow" _Zoro frowned, "...so...this is how having sex with a man feels..." He sat up and checked his wrists to see huge red gashes on them. Zoro sighed and licked the wound. He looked around the room to find any sight of Sanji. He suddenly remembered the soft whisper of his master, a warm hug, and the click of the front door closing. "Oh...he left." Zoro frowned. Zoro picked up the small analog alarm clock next to the bed. It read 7:15. The room was still dark so he guessed either the curtains are thick or he slept for a very long time.

He scooted his whole body near the end of the bed and fell with his hands touching the ground. Zoro let the rest of the body to slide off the bed and take few breaths before he moved again. "Ow..." The cat crawled out of bed and on his hands and knees, he paddled into the bathroom.

Using his arms, he pulled himself from the ground and onto the sink. Zoro stared at himself in the mirror and blushed. His hair was oily and messed up, his shirt was falling off his shoulders, and something flaky and white was still stuck on his cheek, shirt, and chest. Zoro gasped at the huge red mark on the side of his neck, right above his green collar. _It must have been that last kiss he gave me yesterday... _The cat wondered what he could hide it with and caught the sight of Sanji's closet. Zoro was able to carry his legs all the way into the walking closet.

The walking closet was huge. Rows of suits were hung neatly on both sides of the closet walls. Recently washed shirts were folded, waiting to be put back in. There were two drawers placed in the far middle wall. Zoro had never seen such a huge walking closet before.

He pulled open a box full of long sleeved shirt and sweaters. Zoro carefully lifted out the shirts he didn't want and found a turtleneck. _This might cover the kiss mark..._The cat pulled off the over sized t-shirt and quickly wore the turtleneck.

The turtleneck was the same length as the t-shirt so it also fell down to his thighs. The sleeves stretched all the way down to his fingertips. It was dark green and it completely covered his neck. Zoro wrapped his arms around himself and sniffed the shirt. He smiled, _Smells like him..._ Pleased at the turtleneck he decided to go to the kitchen to drink something.

Zoro walked into the clean kitchen and rustled into the food cabinet. I know it's in here somewhere...He knew from all of his previous owners, they have stored it in drawers or cupboards. Whenever they were stressed out on something, they would drink it to loosen the pain. Of course when his previous owners left the house, Zoro would sneak into the food cabinets to take a sip or even the whole bottle. "Ah! Found it!" The cat reached in to the huge cabinet and pulled out a bottle of sake. The cat popped it open and took a swig. He shivered from the sudden warmth up his neck and all the way down his toes. The pain in his lower back was slowly dissipating. "This is what I like about houses." He strolled out to the balcony, taking the bottle with him.

The balcony was huge enough to fit an average round table and two chairs. Zoro closed the door behind him and yawned. The cat leaned on the terrace and took another swig. He watched the tip of the sun sank into the horizon and smiled.

"Zoro!" Zoro turned to his right to see the happy puppy with his bushy tail wagging.

"Oh, hi Luffy."

The puppy giggled, "You were sleeping for a long time! Or...were you unconscious?"

"Uh...sleeping."

Luffy lifted his head to sniff the air and quickly covered his nose, "Ew! I smell alcohol!"

Zoro shook the bottle, "You're correct Luffy." The cat put the bottle to his lips and drank the last mouthful.

The dog's nose continued to twitch, "...You also smell like..._gasp_! Did Sanji take your vagina away!" Zoro coughed out the alcohol; Luffy covered his nose again. At the bottom of the apartment, a happy couple received a spray of Japanese sake.

Shanks appeared out from his room and laughed, "Luffy, it's 'virginity'. Good morning Zoro." Zoro wiped his mouth with the sleeve of the turtleneck and bowed. Shanks placed the coffee cup onto a small table next to Luffy. He leaned toward Zoro and tugged the turtleneck down to reveal the kiss mark. He grinned, "Nice kiss mark you got there." Zoro quickly covered it up and blushed. Luffy giggled, "Yeah! That's the word! Did you?" Zoro nodded only once, "How? What did he use to...lock you up?"

"A...tie and my leash."

"That's it?" Zoro nodded, "He didn't tie your legs?" He nodded again. Luffy leaned onto the balcony rails and his eyes widened. Shanks wrapped his arms around Luffy and his eyes widened also. Shanks replied with every word lasting few seconds long, "Just a leash...and a tie-a piece of cloth?"

"Yes."

"Your virginity was talked away from a guy who's only a few inches taller than you and he used only a tie and a leash. No bounding on the legs?"

"Yes."

Shanks placed his head on Luffy's messy hair and whispered, "How! Y-You can break chains as if they are just napkins, you can crush people with your arms, can strangle people with just your legs, can easily beat up a person who is 2...3 times stronger and bigger than you, paralyze people to the brain with your eyes, a-and...you killed all 9 of the owners and some servants of theirs when they tried to do it with you."

"...yes..."

Shanks smiled, "Finally you confessed. Don't worry, the police won't arrest you-you're a pet. 'It's the pet owner's responsibility.'...that's what the law says."

Luffy tugged onto Shanks' shirt causing Shanks to abruptly stop his sentence. The pup pointed over the balcony. Shanks leaned to where he was pointing and looked back at his dog, "What?"

Luffy grinned, "Can I bark at the Nora?"

"Yes you can Luffy. Scare the Nora." Shanks looked away and Zoro plugged his ears(he didn't like dog barks). Shanks stated, "Eh Zoro, weren't you supposed to call Sanji?"

"Ah."

"The phone's on the far left. It should be on the kitchen counter."

Zoro smiled, "Thanks."

Meanwhile, Sanji, Usopp and a couple of new coming helpers were busy feeding the hungry customers and watching them leaving happy. Sanji was dicing up the tomatoes and carefully avoiding his huge bandaged finger. He told Smoker that it wasn't really a problem and the cut will heal, but the sheriff strictly told him to be safe and brought out the first aid. "He really didn't need to wrap this much bandages. It's in the way." Sanji stared at the huge finger and sighed.

Smoker laughed, "You look like an amateur cook."

"Shut up. It's all Usopp's fault for saying something."

"WHAT DID I SAY!"

Smoker and Usopp both waved at the leaving customers and quickly turned back to Sanji, "What did you do to your little pet?" Sanji turned away from them. Smoker grabbed Sanji's chin and pulled his face towards his, "We're not going to scream-well, not me. Come on, what did you do?"

Sanji blushed, "I...uh...did it with my pet..." Usopp almost flung the dish off of his tray and Smoker leaned back from Sanji. The sheriff whistled, "Sanji, you're on a roll!"

Usopp carefully placed the dish onto the customer's table and ran up to Sanji, screaming in whisper, "SANJI! You aren't supposed to do that!_"_

_"_I know." Sanji paused, '-now."

"Why did you?"

_"_I didn't know and he was cute!_"_

Smoker laughed, "Now your pet's going to commit suicide!"

"SHUT UP SMOKER!"

The phone suddenly started to ring and one of Sanji's co-workers went to get it. The man with wavy pinkish-orange hair talked in a formal way-exactly how Sanji told them to do. The co-worker covered the mouthpiece with his hand and called, "Manager! Someone wants to talk to you!"

"Who is it? If it's Shanks, I'm not answering!"

"Hold on a sec...it's Zoro-"

"Hand me the phone Shuraiya."

"It's connected."

Sanji took the phone and shooed Shuraiya away. In the corner of the doorway Usopp, Smoker, Shuraiya, and some of the co-workers were eavesdropping. Sanji took a deep breath and answered, "The manager speaking."

"Good morning, Goshujin-sama!"

The eavesdropping crew watched Sanji fall to the ground with a river of blood splattering everywhere on the tile floor. the phone(thanks to the wire cable) was dangling off the kitchen counter. "G-Goshujin-sama?"

Wobbling(from the sudden loss of blood) he picked up the phone and lied, "I'm okay." Zoro sounded normal over the phone, this caused some panic in Sanji. The blond wiped off the blood off his nose and mouth and asked, "What's up?"

"Just to tell you I just woke up. ...What are you doing?"

"Uh, I was just about to leave the store to go home." Sanji turned around to see Usopp frantically waving his arms, Shuraiya sneezed from the fluttering feathers. Sanji put up an okay sign, but Usopp's movement increased, "Yup, see you then. Bye."

Sanji hung up the phone and quickly dodged a frying pan. He turned to Usopp, "What?"

"You're leaving? Why?"

"I have to feed Zoro. He didn't eat." Sanji smiled and placed two hands on Usopp's shoulders, "Don't worry. I trust in you, Assistant Manager."

"But-"

Sanji took off his apron and grabbed for his coat. "Just don't make the customers wait, and you'll do fine."

"Manager!"

Smoker lighted up his cigars and scoffed, "Wait Sanji, I'll walk with you."

Smoker and Sanji were both walking side by side in the dark alleys of the street. The street lights flickered and a milky colored light showered onto the two. Sanji opened a new pack of cigarettes and let Smoker lit it up. Sanji smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Smoker stopped and urged Sanji to look to the direction he was staring. Near the light post, there was a group of people all sitting quietly, watching them. The group had distinctive animal body parts: dog and car ears, feathers, or a long brown tail-but had no collar. Sanji realized instantly what they were. "Noras."

Smoker looked away from the group, "Don't worry Sanji. They won't attack you, Noras don't like humans. They only attack Kais." his eyes narrowed, "You're pet is now a Kai, you better be careful. The pet you have...was Ace's favorite...and Ace...will definitely kill you if something happens to him."

"Oh, and Ace doesn't care if Zoro kills me?"

"That's what I heard."

They came to a huge fancy building with marble black walls and many square windows. Sanji liked the building, it was cleaner and prettier than the apartment he was living in. Must be expensive..."Why'd we stop here?"

Smoker said calmly, "This...is my and Tashigi's apartment," he pointed a finger to a second story building across the street, "And that's the police station. If you want help, just run into that building."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sanji grinned, "See you tomorrow."

"Good night...and thank you for the dinner."

-.-.-

Sanji frowned at the little cat waiting for him at the door. He waved a hand over his nose, "Zoro, what did you do while I was gone?"

"I said I was sleeping."

"You liar. You drank the Gekkeikan sake didn't you?"

"I don't remember the name, but-"

Sanji slapped a hand over his forehead, "Zoro, do you know how expensive-oh never mind..." The cook buried his face into Zoro's hair and sniffed. He quickly drew back and snickered, "I don't how many times Ace let's you in the bathtub, but you should take a bath...especially after we did it."

"I hate water and I hate baths."

"You smell bad zoro."

"Isn't that mostly your fault?"

Words stabbed back at Sanji. The cook sighed, "I'm sorry Zoro."

Zoro's eyes widened. The cat didn't expect this sudden apology and quickly lowered his head, his tail stopped wagging, "I-it's okay..."

Glad that he was forgiven, Sanji bent down and cupped around Zoro's hipline. The cook was surprised that the cat was light, so he was able to lift Zoro off the ground and into his chest. Zoro blushed, "What are you doing?"

"I am going to wash you."

"What?"

"To the bathroom!"

**To Be Continued**


	5. Meet neighbor 204 and bubbles

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

"I don't want to!" Zoro was biting Sanji's arms as his owner walked casually to the bathroom.

Sanji yelled, "Zoro, stop biting! You need a bath!"

Zoro sniffed himself and hissed, "I'm clean!"

Sanji dropped the cat onto the couch and stabbed a finger on his nose, "You have a really bad nose. You need a bath! Wait here while I go warm up the tub."

As Sanji lifted his finger, Zoro raised an eyebrow, "Y-you're not going to do anything to me right...?"

Sanji sparkled, "Of course not! What do you think I am!"

Zoro looked away and sweat dropped. He curled up his legs and gripped them tightly in his arms _He's lying! The sparkle aura! So much perverted aura!  
_

"Hey," Sanji lightly tugged on the green turtleneck, "Is this mine?"

"Yes."

He smiled, "You look sexy in that "

Zoro frowned, "Thanks."

"But, you need to take it off when the tub's ready." The cat hissed, "First the tub...then the shower!"

Sanji touched the water with his fingertips and smiled. _Just the right temperature_. He quickly turned off the faucet and dried his hands with a towel. Sanji placed a hand under his chin, "Now, to get the cat...I know he's not going to be sitting comfortably waiting for me to wash him...so he must be hiding."

He walked into the living room where Zoro was supposed to be sitting on the couch. He wasn't there. "I knew it." Sanji knew for a fact that cats were sneaky and can hide in any place as long as their whiskers don't touch anything. Zoro didn't have any whiskers to begin with and there wasn't much furniture to hide a teenager. _So that means..._Sanji put on his shoes and ran out the front door.

Sanji stood in front of room 205 and fiercely knocked on the door-careless if Shanks was sleeping or not. The door flung open, but since the apartment was built so all doors open outside, the door slammed Sanji in the face. Sanj screamed and fell onto the ground and quickly covered his face with his hand. Shanks smiled, "Oh hi Sanji How are you doing in this nice fine night? I thought you were going to work overnight...or at least that's what Zoro said-"

Sanji wrung Shanks' collared shirt, the shirt made soft ripping noises, "Where's Zoro?"

"Zoro? Oh, he's in here. I thought you told him to come in here for dinner because you were going to work overnight...or at least that's what Zoro said-"

"Well, Zoro's lying Please let me in."

"Of course you can. We're best neighbor buddies-" Sanji ignored Shanks and stomped into the room. Shanks frowned, "Hey, you ripped my shirt...off."

Sanji stomped into the room and was greeted by Luffy. The dog darted up to him and hugged him. Luffy was stronger than Sanji was anticipating, so he lost his balance and fell down. Sanji screamed again, "Shanks! Tell your dog to get off of me!"

Shanks came into the room with the remains of his shirt, "Sanji, you could just say that to Luffy. He'll get off...Luffy, how many times do I have to tell you to not leap onto people...do it only to me."

Luffy stuck out his tongue as an apology, "Sorry Shanks...Hey Sanji! We were just about to play gold fish! Do you want to play!"

"N-No Luffy I was coming here to pick up Zoro..." Sanji saw Zoro trying to shuffle up the cards, but it flew everywhere. The cat's ears perked up and lifted his head. Zoro smiled timidly, "Hi Goshujin-sama."

"Hi Zoro, come on, let's go home."

Shanks patted Zoro on the shoulder, "Zoro-chan, why did you lie to us? Did Sanji do something very terrible to you? I can bring Ace and he can **c**lean it up for you." Sanji shivered. Somehow the sentences sounded like: I can bring Ace to destroy you.

Zoro blushed, "No, he...he's going to wash me."

Shanks blinked, "Oh, he's going to wash you or is he going to take a bath with you?"

"I dunno..."

Sanji interrupted, "I am going to take a bath with him...without...d..doing...anythinbbbb.." the last three sentences didn't come out as clean as he thought it will be.

Luffy pouted, "Shanks! Why can't you do that to me? Going in the same bath and do some dirty stuff!" Zoro's face reddened and Sanji sweat dropped. Shanks replied, "Luffy, wait until you're 17."

Sanji lifted up Zoro and firmly held him over his shoulder, "Thanks for keeping care of my pet Shanks. I will be going now."

"Let me go!"

"Bye Sanji! Bye Zoro!"

Shanks snickered, "Have fun in the bathroom."

-.-.-

The bathroom was huge. It had a toilet, a sink, a Jacuzzi, and a shower room. For an average renting apartment, the bathroom was the only placed that seemed like a rich mansion. When they finally reached the bathroom, Zoro started to freak out. He grabbed the bathroom door handle and wouldn't let go. Sanji screamed, "Zoro! Let go!"

"I am not going to!"

"The bathtub is right here! Come on!"

"No!"

Sanji screamed. He really wanted to wash Zoro and then have some nice sex in the shower afterwards, but this would never happen if Zoro was stuck to the bathroom door. Sanji sighed and spoke in a very calm voice, "Zoro, please. It's just...a bath."

"With a perverted master."

"Zoro..." Sanji whined.

Zoro felt his cheeks burn up_. _He couldn't believe he just blushed because his master whined. He shook the thought off and gripped on the doorknob. Sanji walked up to Zoro and placed his fingers on the cloth of the turtleneck. _I really liked this shirt... oh well. I'll buy another one._ He took a deep breath and tore it off. Zoro gasped-his face reddened into a deep crimson. He sat down and covered himself with his hands. Sanji scooped Zoro off the floor, which was quite hard to do. Zoro flung his arms around Sanji's shoulder and gripped him tight. The cat screamed, "You pervert!"

"Yes I am." Sanji carried Zoro to the bathtub and hovered him over the hot water. The cat dug his nails on his back, Sanji groaned, "Zoro...just let go."

Zoro gripped harder, "No, I hate water; I hate baths."

"Fine." Sanji started taking off his slippers and socks. Zoro, still gripping onto Sanji's back, watched him take off his pants. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I was the one who asked the question." Sanji didn't answer. He hugged Zoro and they both splashed into the water. The cat let go of Sanji and skidded to the other side of the Jacuzzi. "I-I thought you were going to wash me!"

Sanji unbuttoned his shirt and threw it near the basket. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and swam up to him, "I am. Come here." Zoro stared at Sanji with a worried look. He looked down at the water and back at him. The cat did this for few minutes and finally, taking a deep breath, swam back into Sanji's arms.

Sanji poured out a small puddle of shampoo onto Zoro's wet green hair. Using his hands, he scrubbed the green wondering if it will change color. He wrapped his legs around Zoro's waist to keep him from running away. The cat was covering his ears with his hands to prevent any soap entering it. Zoro smiled, it felt nice to be washed-it seemed like he had never been washed in months. The cat sensed no yellowish aura surrounding the master so he took a sigh of relief and laid his soapy head onto Sanji's chest. In Sanji's mind(simple and perverted), Zoro smiling and leaning into him meant seducing.

Before Sanji reached for the long necked shower head, Zoro screamed and pushed Sanji off of him. Sanji looked away, hiding his blush. Zoro pointed his finger in the water, "What was that?" Zoro glared down at the hardened length between Sanji's legs.

"Actually...you were cute and all..."

"Mou, baka!"

"Oh well..."

"Oh what?"

"Guess we have to do it here."

"Do what?" Even though Zoro sounded very stupid, Sanji can tell the cat already knew what he was going to do. Sanji's arms wrapped around Zoro's waist and pulled him close again. The cat shook his head and few shampoo bubbles splashed on Sanji's face. "Oh yeah, I need to rinse off the bubbles." This time, Sanji grabbed the giraffe shower head and started to spray warm water all over themselves. Zoro shivered at contact, he wrapped his arms around his chest.

Sanji raised one of his hands and started to scrub the bubbles off Zoro's hair and ears. Sanji watched the bubbles slowly making a nice route along the chest, past the bright pink nipples, and down into the bathtub. Sanji smirked and dipped his other hand in the water. Zoro, too preoccupied watching Sanji's left hand rinsing down his hair, didn't notice the right hand slithering between his legs, until he felt it. Zoro almost jumped out of the water, but couldn't. Sanji gripped tight on Zoro's member, causing him to gasp out. The cat sank back down into the warm water, right between Sanji's legs.

Sanji gave a soft kiss on Zoro's lips, "Good kitty." Zoro moved his face away, breaking the kiss, but Sanji persistently pressed again-waiting for it to part. Sanji massaged Zoro's length, in a slow and steady rhythm. The lips parted and the cat couldn't hold it, and moaned. Allowing Sanji's hot wet tongue to enter.

Zoro, now pressed against the tile wall, gripped on Sanji's shoulders, desperately shoving him off. Zoro didn't want it...he didn't want...Why was he acting different toward him? Why didn't his body listen to him, why did his body wanted him? Lack of air, Sanji finally broke the kiss and moved onto the cat's neckline. Sanji unbuckled the collar off and threw it over him. He sucked, kissed, licked the thin neck, enjoying the ecstatic moans from his lovely pet.

With the hand that wasn't busy, he started rubbing one of the cat's chest, eventually some pinching to tease. Zoro tried his best to hold it, but couldn't take it any longer. The cat gave one last cry and spilled into Sanji's hand and into the bathtub. Zoro collapsed onto his shoulder, panting and gasping for breath. Sanji held out the hand covered in Zoro and licked it clean. He pulled Zoro off of his shoulder with one hand, and smiled. The cat's face was flushed red, his eyes half opened. Zoro's mouth was slightly open, his tongue still quivering. Sanji just couldn't help it by softly bit the tongue and sucked on it.

Zoro's body jerked, moaned in a muffled tone because Sanji still had his tongue. Sanji moved his arms gripping firmly on Zoro's hips, continuing to torture to cat from breathing. Sanji stared down at his chest. His eyes lowered to his tail, shivering with the cat's body. _Cute, _Sanji snickered. He lifted the cat out of the tub on onto his lap, his man was hard and ready. He raised Zoro right above his hardened member and thrusted it in him. Zoro jerked his head back and cried. His face instantly flushed into a bright red color and collapsed onto Sanji's shoulder, whimpering from the pain. Sanji stroked the cat's back, calming him down as best as possible. He, also, was in pain. The cat's sharp nails were digging into his back, he could feel his warm blood flowing down into the bathtub. The water wasn't clean anymore.

Zoro's voice was almost a whisper. Sanji can feel warm tears trickling down the cat's face and onto his shoulder. "I-it...hurts..."

"Oh, sorry...hold on..." Calloused hands fell down to the cat's hips and moved him in a steady rhythm. Zoro cried from the sudden pleasureful pain again and fell, his chin resting on Sanji's shoulder. Sanji softly kissed Zoro's neck, licking the sweat from the body. Zoro was really cute. He loved his reactions, his adorable cat ears perking up and down as he panted. _  
_

"What...are you doing?"

Sanji stopped dead. He followed the voice leading to the bathroom door.

There, standing right in the middle of the doorway was Ace. Along with Shanks and Luffy.

Ace, wearing a white tank top and pants-purposely ripped to the knees-crossed his arms and stared at the scene. Luffy was wearing black shirt and a pair of jeans, with a brand mark, DKP. Shanks, too was wearing a black shirt with DKP, but instead of jeans, it was teddy bear pajama pants. He was covering Luffy's eyes-saving his virgin eyeballs. Luffy exclaimed, his ears perked up, "Shanks, what are they doing! Why is Zoro moaning!"

"Nothing Luffy. Just cover your ears."

"But...I want to moan too! I'm good at it "

Sanji turned to the peeping Tom crew and waved. "Hi...guys...uh, hold on a sec." Sanji leaned into Zoro and moved his hips again, finishing it. Sanji came out inside Zoro and the cat released his second time. Sanji sank in the bathtub, but screamed out in pain from the scratches Zoro made. Shanks let go of Luffy and walked up to the bathtub. Ace rushed up to Zoro and quickly pulled him off of Sanji. The cat moaned out for the last time before he fainted. Ace wrapped Zoro around with a huge yellow towel and carried him in his arms.

Ace socked Sanji on the head, "Idiot! Did you read the handbook? Failures can't handle hot temperatures and more than one sexual activity at the same time!"

"I'm sorry...I never even opened it-HEY! Why are you here?" Sanji understood why Shanks and Luffy were able to enter his room but Ace? Sanji pulled a towel off the hanger and wrapped it around his hip.

Ace left the bathroom carrying the cat into Sanji's bedroom. Sanji followed him, "Oi Ace! I asked you a question! You better answer!"

He watched the store clerk placed the cat on the bed, drying the excess water, and tucking him in bed. Ace finally turned to Sanji and showed him a familiar key. "What...?"

"I live here. Room 204. Nice to meet you."

Sanji blinked. "What?"

"I'm Shanks next-door neighbor. I stay at the pet shop so I don't really come back here." Ace placed a hand of Zoro's forehead and clicked his tongue. He glared at Sanji like cat and mouse, his voice so sharp as if he was going to kill him with just his whisper, "You didn't read the handbook?"

At the front of Sanji's bedroom, Sanji heard some gasps and walked steadily back. Sanji gulped, "No...I didn't have time...Why...is...is there something wrong with Zoro?"

Ace took a deep breath, taking his eyes off of him. Sanji also took a deep breath. He couldn't breathe, Ace's glares seem inhumane. "Since a stupid dumb bastard like you don't know how to read, I'll say it outloud for you. When a Failure enters an atmosphere with high temperature, they faint. If a Failure receives more than one sexual intercourse at the same time, they faint.

"So, what do you think will happen if a Failure get more than one sexual intercourse in a hot environment?"

Sanji shrugged, trying to avoid the man's heated glare, "I don't know. I told you, I didn't read."

Ace frowned, "They become sick."

**To Be Continued**


	6. Meet the handbook

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Sanji placed a cold towel on Zoro's forehead, taking the lukewarm towel out of the way and back into an icy bucket. He felt half sorry-half happy for him.

Sorry-He didn't know that Failures get sick if they did it more than once in a hot temperature.

Happy-It was cute seeing Zoro sleeping. The cat was quiet in bed with light blue pajamas with clouds imprinted on them. The cat ears were twitching from time to time; his tail was nicely tucked in between the blankets. The matted hair from the sweat and the heavy breathing was just too cute for Sanji to handle. If Zoro wasn't sick, he would be attacking him by now.

Good thing Ace barged into the bathroom, or I would have done another one...Sanji pouted. Sanji, being both happy and sorry, also felt worried. Zoro hadn't been awake from the bathroom incident. Sanji placed another cold towel on the cat's forehead and took a seat next to the bed.

He wanted to apologize again. If he read the handbook, Zoro wouldn't be in the state he was in right now. Sanji decided to find that handbook and read the whole thing so nothing bad like this would happen again. Sanji left Zoro sleeping in the huge king sized bed and walked into the living room.

The handbook was exactly where he left it-right under a stack of magazines and newspapers he called junk. Sanji pulled out the handbook causing all of the neatly stacked magazines to slip off the hill and on to the floor. He stared at the cover with the insulting words and flipped to the first page.

To Take Care of a Sex Pet

There was a table of contents and one of them had the word, Failure. Sanji guessed that it was about his own pet and licked his finger.

He went back into the bedroom, sat down in the same seat he sat earlier, read the first line about Failures.

Failures: How to Take Care of the Rare Failures. Failures are very sensitive. They are afraid of humans and do not want them to touch them anywhere. Do not have sex with the sex pet on the first day you buy it-not matter what type of sex pet they are.

_Wow, Usopp really did remember this entire whole handbook..._he continued reading. Otherwise, the Failure will become depressed, lose appetite, and finally commit suicide. Sanji frowned_. I really hope Zoro doesn't do that..._So far, Zoro did not do any of these. Should he feel good or bad, he didn't know yet. He returned to read.

Normals would love to go outside and explore the wonders of the outside world. But, Failures prefer to stay inside. They have many different kinds of phobias and most relate to the outside world. They are also terrified of people and another kind of group: Noras. Noras hate Kais which brought Failures and Normals are quite the same group. Nomals can handle themselves and will beat or even kill the Noras. However, Failures usually freeze, unable to fight on their own and eventually let the Noras take advantage on them. If you are planning to take a Failure on a date or somewhere outside, please be careful. Especially when you are living in a city, where Noras flourish.

Failures hate liars. If an owner they trust very much lie to them, they will become angry and feel betrayed. Depending on the lie, the sex pet's attitude can change. If it was a simple, small lie for example, a birthday surprise, they can be forgiven. If it was a terrible lie, for them, is get raped or the owner doesn't come back home at a late time, there is a high percentage the Failure will hurt the owner. People who lie for a living, I don't recommend Failures. I, as an author, would prefer Normals for those to lie.

Failures do not like being kissed so do not kiss them too much. They are scared of human lips and human breath close to their face. Don't even think about kissing the cheek, they don't like it either. Some are allergic to kisses in the cheek and might cause an allergic reaction. Either a terrible rash or sudden shock to death. Check the owner of the pet shop if it's allergic to those problems. The violent Failures will rip your jaw off using their strong hands so _please_ be careful.

Failures do not like being hugged. They have a fear called huggaphobia. Huggaphobia is a rare disease only among the Failures and some Normals when they are afraid of people wrapping their arms around their bodies. Sex Pets usually ran away from people with outstretched arms. If you are able to catch those who are huggaphobic, depending on the strength of the pet, they will do these things. The weaker types will get suffocated and lose breath easily. Stronger Failures will attack you first if you ever think of hugging them. If you hug them, they will choke you to death. Be warned.

Sanji raised his head out of the book and frowned. "What the heck...?" He read the paragraph for few more times and his eyebrow rose even more. "You can't do anything with the sex pet! What can they do?" It read, "You can keep care of them just like a normal-animal pet should." Sanji chucked the book away in the corner. _This isn't the reason why I wanted a sex pet, you stupid book! _

A soft groan pushed Sanji's mind out of his rage and glanced down. Zoro rubbed his eyes and squinted at Sanji. "_Goshujin-sama_?" His voice sounded hoarse. Sanji switched the towel on his forehead again. "You have a cold."

_"_I can tell."

Sanji tried to make a smile. "Do you want to eat something?"

Zoro scooted himself up into a seating position and grinned, "I want to eat tamago no ojiya(a Japanese type of porridge, full egg and rice)."

Sanji smiled when Zoro's tail started to wag. "Okay. Wait for a few minutes...I'll make that right away." Sanji quickly left the bedroom, glad that Zoro wasn't in a pissed mood, not wanting to talk to him because he had sex with him, causing him to become sick. Zoro sank back down in a laying position, staring at the bare white ceiling filled with stucco. Sadness filled his eyes,_ I became sick because I'm a Failure...if I was a Normal..._Zoro bit his lip hard and clenched the blankets with his wrists. Unable to hold his confused anger, he grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it out of the bed and _happened_ to hit Sanji's face when he _happened_ to walk into the bedroom. Zoro covered his mouth in surprise as he watched Sanji fall on his butt, pillow stuck onto his face like glue. Luckily, the tray that was holding the hot porridge was securely gripped in Sanji's hands so only a small amount spilled in the tray. Zoro sweat dropped, "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. I'm fine." Sanji regained his conscience and made his way to the bed. He sat next to Zoro and stirred the bowl with a spoon to cool it down. "After you eat this, I'm going to call Ace and see if you sex pets can drink human medicine. While I'm at it, you take a nap, okay?" Zoro nodded covering the blankets all the way up to his face. Zoro gazed at Sanji's body as a whole: the tight blank pants with a long silver chain clung onto the belt. The light blue collared shirt, the top two buttons were off and revealed his chest. The sleeves reached his slender wrists, it ended with folded cuffs. Sanji broke the gaze on the porridge and their eyes met. Zoro blushed and raised the blankets even higher. "What happened to your lip?"

"What?_" _Zoro touched his lip with his finger and raised it to his eyes. The red spread through the small walls of his finger. Probably from biting his lip too hard about the weird thoughts that ran into his mind. "Here, let me clean that up. I don't want you to taste iron in the porridge." Zoro's eyes widened when Sanji brushed his tongue against Zoro's bottom lip. The cat felt the warm wet tongue graze over the oozing cut, cleaning it up, and taking it back into his mouth. Sanji savored the taste and smiled, "Now, you're clean."

Zoro's heart pounded. He placed his hands over his chest and felt the fast beats of his heart. Sanji's face suddenly showed concern. "What's wrong with your chest? A-are you okay?"

The cat blinked, "_Huh_?"

"You're gripping your chest." Sanji quickly set the food tray onto the small drawer right next to the bed and drew Zoro close to his chest.

Zoro blushed and tried to hide it by coughing into Sanji's chest. "_Goshujin-sama_?"

"I'm sorry Zoro. I didn't mean to hurt you...I-I know it hurt so much-" Sanji choked out.

Zoro coughed again and buried his face deeper. "I-I'm okay...B-besides...I wasn't holding my chest because it hurt...it was because-" Zoro realized what he was going to say and he coughed to break the subject. Sanji pulled Zoro away from his body and looked as if he wanted the answer. Zoro stumbled, "Uh...I'm hungry."

Bewilderment filled Sanji's face but died down after he heard a soft grumble from Zoro's stomach area. "Oh...right." Sanji picked up the now the right temperature to lift the bowl off the tray and onto this lap. Sanji scooped up a handful of porridge and blew on it to cool it down even more. He raised the spoon up to Zoro's lip. "Zoro, open wide."

Zoro suddenly remembered something that he learned during his 'kitty' years. Even though he already knew at that age he was a Failure, his test owner taught him the basics only a Normal should learn. One of them was the sexy way to eat a spoonful of some food. _"Are you sure that works?"_

_"Sure it does. It doesn't work for me because you did it to me way to much now." The small kitty frowned, and the owner looked down to meet his eyes. He gave a smile and patted the kitty's green hair. "You're some weird..._

"Zoro, I said, open wide." Zoro snapped out from his flashback. The cat blinked at the spoon and looked back at Sanji. _Should I...do it? It's...just a test anyway...I wanna' see if it really works..._Zoro slowly opened his mouth and called out the sweetest voice he can make.

Sanji blinked.

Twice.

Zoro gasped, deftly took the bowl out of Sanji's hands and watched Sanji collapse onto his knees from the sudden adorable move. Blood leaked out freely from his nose as Sanji tried to stop it. The cat glanced at the bowl, checking for any blood on the food. Safe. A sigh of relief, Zoro took a tiny sip of the porridge and peered down at the KO'd Sanji, toppled on the floor like a teddy bear. Zoro, sticking out his tongue because he burnt it, he tapped Sanji's chest. "Goshujin-sama? Are you alive?" Zoro wondered how Sanji always survives a nose blood attack.

Sanji's eyes snapped open and he shook his head violently, "Zoro, that was mean!"

"It was?" Zoro tilted his head to the side and coughed.

"Now I have to clean all this...blood out...which means, I need to transfer you to the other room. But first..." Sanji took a huge spoonful of lukewarm porridge and popped it into his mouth. He faced Zoro and his lips crushed against his. The cat's eyes widened and slowly narrowed. _You pervert._ Zoro shivered for a few seconds before he opened his mouth to let the food and tongue enter. He felt sick, but in a different way. Why did he not push him back like he did with the other owners he had? Why did he let Sanji take his first kiss? He felt his stomach heat up along with his face and blushed even after Sanji broke their kiss. He then outstretched his hands in front of Zoro. The cat slowly crawled into his arms, his legs dragging the long light blue blanket.

The cleaner room was definitely cleaner. It was never used. Zoro and Sanji, who only stayed at this apartment for 2 days, was completely untouched. Before he turned the knob of the door, he heard soft voices on the other side. Sanji paused and looked at Zoro. The cat shrugged and pulled blanket up to his face. Sanji took a deep breath and turned the knob.

They were both welcomed by a warm hug. For some reason, Sanji remembered this hug before, but it was kind of too late. They all fell to the ground: Sanji first, Zoro next, and finally the puppy. Sanji screamed out loud, "SHANKS!" Shanks craned his neck and walked toward the dog pile. The red picked up his pet off and placed him back on his feet. Sanji looked around the room. The room had the same sized bed he had in the other room(light blue sheets and pillows), a medium-sized closet, and an average sized window. The window was opened. He also found three unwanted guests: Luffy(puppy), Shanks, and Ace who happened to use the average sized window as a passage way. Two were sitting in the middle of the room with bottles of sake and beer rolling on the floor and Luffy was on top of Zoro and Sanji. Sanji frowned. "Why are you people in here?"

Luffy gleamed, "A 'Get Well Soon' Party!" Luffy cowered when he saw Sanji glaring at him angrily.

Sanji whined, "Why can't you do this party at your own apartments!"

"Well, we can't really do that if we don't have anyone sick." Shanks smiled and sipped another cup of alcohol, "Zoro, do you want some? I know you want some." he added, "It warms you up." Zoro gazed up at Sanji with sparkling emerald eyes, begging for a sip. Sanji 's lips formed a smile, "Just one."

Zoro leaped up with joy and crawled over to receive a cup from Ace. Sanji sat down between Shanks and Ace. The pet shop keeper grinned, face red from the alcohol, "Do you want some too?"

"...Fine." Sanji raised his arm up so Ace can pour the sake into the small cup. Ace filled his own and they both tapped the edge of their cups with a small clink. "Cheers...for Zoro's recovery." Sanji drank the sake whole and looked at Ace, "...I read the manual."

"You did?" Sanji nodded, "Did you learn something?"

"Sure." Sanji frowned.

"Well, I hope you don't do anything stupid like yesterday."

Sanji raised his eyebrow, "Why do you care about Zoro so much? Isn't Luffy also one of your pets too?"

Ace took a sip. "Yeah, he was." Sanji waited for Ace's answer, but instead Ace poured another glass.

Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro, startling the cat for a second. "Zoro! Are you feeling better?"

Zoro shrugged and gulped another mouthful of alcohol. "Thanks to the alcohol, yes." Luffy leaned toward Zoro's face until their foreheads touched. Sanji's eyes quickly turned to watch the two. "You're still a little bit warm." Luffy whispered.

"Really?"

The dog giggled, "This will make it better!" Wet lips collided into Zoro's. The cat's eyes widened; Sanji's eyes and mouth gaped open. Before the puppy's tongue can enter the cat's mouth, Shanks popped out of nowhere-right between them and whispered sharply, "No tongue kissing until you're older." Luffy groaned, muffled, and brought his tongue back. Shanks looked back at Sanji who was deeply in shock and smiled, "Happy?"

Sanji, mouth still gaped open, nodded his head like a wooden doll. Raising his hand, Ace propped Sanji's mouth closed.

Sanji didn't realize he was on his hands and knees, dramatic tears flowing out of his eyes. Ace glanced over to Zoro and cocked his head to the side, "Does your owner always do this?"

Zoro couldn't help but laugh, "I never seen this before." Ace smiled and brought Zoro closer to him, but the cat lightly pushed him off. Ace continued on smiling, "Even though I really not fond of those types of men, if he's nice to you, I like him." Zoro made a face.

Sanji snapped out of his minute depression and jabbed a finger on Shanks' nose. Luffy growled under his breath. Sanji glared in anger, "Leave. Now."

Shanks, raising both hands, smiled, "Okay okay. You don't need to be angry at me Sanji. Come on Luffy, Ace, let's go back," the red haired man patted Zoro's hair, "Hope you get better."

"Thank you."

"Come on Luffy...Oh, stop growling. He's just punishing me for entering the room without permission." Shanks swiftly picked up Luffy off the floor and into his arms. He moved his head, bidding Ace to get his butt off the carpet and out the window. Ace groaned, stood up and followed him. Shanks' eyes suddenly widened. He turned to Sanji, "Sanji-kun, I thought you had work."

"Oh shit." he then added in a polite tone, "Thank you for reminding me..."

Luffy waved good-bye to Sanji and Zoro as the window closed behind him.

Sanji sighed and looked around the room for any hidden characters. After the last check, he took a sigh of relief and finally carried Zoro onto the bed. Zoro looked up at Sanji-and covered his whole body in a blanket. He looked as though he wanted to say something. "Uh...Zoro...do you want something?"

"No, I'm fine..."

"You sure?" He saw Zoro nod his head under the many sheets. "If you want something...just give out a call."

Zoro waited until he heard the door close and the barefooted footsteps died out. He emerged from the covers and buried his face into his hands. _What is wrong with me?_

Sanji walked back into the room where the nose blood accident has occurred. He pulled off the stained blankets, bundled them up into huge round balls of sheets, and threw them in a small basket. As he sprayed some non-staining power onto the carpet, he noticed the sex pet manual. Sanji picked it up with much resent. He flipped over to a page with the information about special Failures and realized he had left a sentence unread(it was in bold and indented very far down the page). He read it, reread it, and with much hatred of the book, he slammed the book but this time, in the trash.

The last paragraph stated: No matter how much love and affection you give them, Failures will never love you back.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Meet the Noras

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

No one wanted to speak to their manager as they watched him silently from the corner of the kitchen wall. Their manager, Sanji was at the clerk table, cutting up vegetables as usual. However, Sanji looked as if he was cutting onions with a very dull knife, even though he was actually slicing up carrots with the same knife that cut his finger the other day. Usopp forced his gut and courage to walk up to him and ask, "Are you okay?" Sanji completely ignored him.

Smoker sweat dropped, "Stop making that face Sanji, you're making my coffee bitter."

Sanji stopped cutting up the vegetables. He buried his face in the apron he was wearing and cried out loud. Smoker couldn't help but laugh. Usopp scowled, "Smoker! Don't laugh at a person when they're crying! That's just mean!" the bird paused for a moment and then looked at Sanji, "You can at least tell us why you're crying right, manager?"

Watery eyes still staring far into the distance, Sanji's lips moved slowly. Everyone crept up to hear what he was saying because it was too quiet. "He will never love me...he will never...ever...love me..." He was chanting, saying this over and over again.

Usopp looked around the small crowd and sweat dropped. They somehow guessed who he was talking about. The main reason why they were sweat dropping was how Sanji didn't know this before he bought the Failure.

Smoker grabbed Sanji's shoulders and shook him violently, "Earth to Sanji, wake up." Sanji's eyes shot back into color and eyed back at the shireff. Smoker snickered, "Well...it's kind of your fault for not reading the handbook like Ace told everyone to."

"I...never met him...how would I've known that..." Sanji's eyes started to water again. Smoker stared at the sniffling young adult and rolled his eyes. He brought him up into his chest.

-.-.-

Zoro woke up with a start. He had the same dream from yesterday-the same dream he had since the first owner bought him. The cat hated that dream, he always received cold sweats and weird nausea. He sat up to find some heavy object was on him. He gasped, "L-Luffy! Why are you in here?" Zoro tapped the dog's head to wake him up from a deep sleep. Luffy groaned and cracked open both of his eyes. His eyes, black and pretty as the night sky, met with Zoro's forest green eyes until if finally focused.

Luffy blinked and looked around the room and back at Zoro. He made a weird face. "Did we do something last night?"

Zoro was startled at the remark. Sure, everyone is tired in the morning. People can say weird things. "I don't think so...we still have clothes on."

Luffy suddenly slapped his fist on the palm of his other hand. "Oh yeah! I remember! While you were asleep, Sanji went to work. -and since Shanks was going off to work to...he dropped me off in your room!"

"Wait!" Zoro put a hand in front of Luffy's face, "Shanks actually works!"

"Of course...all humans who own us usually works...all the other owners that bought me worked. Didn't yours?"

Zoro took a while to think. "Yeah...they did..."

"Yeah...but I don't know what job he really does..." his ears lowered, "I hope he's not cheating on me..."

"Oh...I don't think he will cheat on you Luffy..."

After a few moments of silence, Luffy slowly lifted his head and frowned. "Are you okay?"

Zoro blinked, "What do you mean 'okay?'"

The puppy jabbed his finger on the cat's nose. "Didn't Ace teach you when a person is feeling sad or on the verge of tears...as a sex pet, you're supposed to comfort them. I _was_ sad...you were supposed to comfort me."

Zoro scratched his head, "I...didn't know...Ace didn't teach me much because he knew I was a Failure." Luffy placed a hand under his chin and thought of few moments. When he finished thinking, he suddenly grabbed Zoro on the shoulders and shoved him down onto the bed, his back on the mattress. Bewildered, Zoro looked up at Luffy who was arching over him wanting to know why he was doing this. Without an answer, the puppy gave a devilish grin. Zoro felt one of Luffy's hand slip under the cloth of his pants and down the groin. As he felt the hands grip his length and felt at tight squeeze after wards, the cat lightly flinched-which both the cat and dog were startled at.

Luffy stopped what he was doing and sat on Zoro's abdomen. "What happened to you! Whenever I did that you always blushed or moaned."

"I...don't-"

Luffy gasped, "Did I lose my sex abilities!" he then mumbled in a small voice, "...probably because Shanks and I didn't do it yet...or..." Luffy faced Zoro and his voice projected in a normal squeaky happy tone, "Did _you_ lose your abilities with other pets?"

Zoro's face reddened, "When did I have _that_ ability!" Zoro was surprised on how Luffy can speak in such a bold tone over something so embarrassing. The cat sat up causing the puppy to roll off of him and onto the bed covers.

Luffy quickly recovered from the tumble and sat back up, his legs were in a pretzel style. The dog looked at him with eyes that seem to know everything. Then, it lost its color. "I don't know...the pet shop owner before Ace told me that all sex pets have that ability. Sex pets can love and have sex with any type of sex pets.

Luffy laid his head on Zoro's legs, "But, if sex pets don't receive the full pleasure with other sex pets, it's either they are really tired of them or..." Luffy tilted his head up and Zoro realized what he meant.

"I...I'm...in..._love_?"

"Bingo!"

"With who!"

The puppy laughed, "Your owner of course!"

"But...what exactly is love?"

"Well, when you see the person you love, your heart starts pounding out of control, you can't breathe, and you can't speak to them as well."

"That sounds bad."

"But, did that ever happen?"

The cat lifted his head and searched his thoughts. A blush formed on his cheeks, "I couldn't help but smile when I first saw him...I had to admit...he does have that cleaner aura than the others owners that bought me."

"Did your heart skip a beat?"

"I don't remember that...but I did felt sick."

"Sick..as in?"

"My face kept buring up. Every time I look at him, my face burns up. Is that 'sick'?"

Luffy laughed, "You're not sick, you dummy! That's _blushing_!" Zoro glared at him. He was embarrassed that he didn't know what blushing actually meant and felt shameful to not knowing it. "Hey! Look." Zoro turned to what Luffy was pointing at. In the trashcan was a small notebook, visible enough for him to see. "It's the handbook about us! Let's see what that says." Luffy leaped off the bed and skipped to the trashcan. He pulled it out, brushed off the invisible dust off of it, and skipped back onto the bed covers.

The puppy placed his fingers in his mouth and slowly took out the semi-wet fingers. He then randomly flipped the pages. "Hey! I found a chapter explaining about how to have good sex, do you want to read it?" Zoro shook his head violently. Though he was curious, he didn't want to get excited. To be honest, he didn't want to have sex with Luffy, he seemed to immature and young. _Goshujin-sama might be better-what am I thinking! Why am I starting to imagine fantasies with him! _He felt himself growing hard and he quickly broke his reverie. The cat crawled over to the puppy, "What are you reading?"

Luffy lifted the book up to Zoro's face. The cat received it and stared at the tiny sentence the puppy was pointing at: No matter how much love and affection you give them, Failures will never love you back.

Zoro frowned, "I feel offended."

"It doesn't say that for Normals."

"-that's because you're _normal_," Zoro sighed, "I guess we're meant to not love their owners...how sad." Zoro turned to Luffy and noticed that the puppy was not listening. Luffy's eyes glittered, "Let's go to your owners shop! Shanks told me he was going to take a stop there before he comes home. Let's go there! You never been to Sanji's shop before right?"

Zoro thought about it, "No, actually, I never seen his shop before..."

"Good! Then let's go! But before we do that-" Once again, Luffy jumped off the bed and this time, he walked towards the walk-in closet. Few seconds later, the puppy came out with a pair of jeans, a thick jacket, few long-sleeved turtlenecks, and some socks. He dropped them right in front of Zoro. The cat picked up a pair of pants, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You wear them? Gosh Zoro, have you ever wore pants before?" The dumbstruck stare told him that he forgot how, "Um...you cover your area and legs. It keeps you warm. Are you wearing underwear?" Another dumbstruck expression. "...Um...I'll fetch the underwear..."

-.-.-

Sanji gasped, "You guys knew about this and you never told me?"

"Yeah." Usopp slowly nodded as he added some carrots and cabbage in a wide frying pan.

Smoker casually sipped his tea, "Well, little black birdie over here told us the whole stuff about the book while you were gone...because you were taking a _hot_ bath." Sanji blushed. _Why does Shanks have to tell everyone everything? _

"What's wrong with a bath? It has to be hot." Usopp asked. Good thing birds had very small brains.

Smoker smirked, "So Shanks was right...you did take a bath. Was _it_ clean when you got out?"

"Sheriff..."

"I'm just kidding."

"What are you all doing?" All the customers turned their heads to see the incoming customer.

Everyone waved, "Good morning Owner Shanks."

Sanji's eyes twitched. He ran up to him and grabbed his shirt once again, "Why do you have to tell everyone?"

"I only told Smoker. That's not really a problem is it?" He brought his innocent face, and he continued to grin at the fuming Sanji. Sanji, gave up, quickly let go of him and sulked back in a high chair. Shanks smiled, "Why are you so sad? I thought you were glad emptying your baby making seeds into your beloved pet."

"Oh god!" Sanji groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"I don't think Manager wants to hear that, Owner Shanks..." Usopp crawled over to Shanks and quietly whispered in his ears.

Shanks pointed to the devastated child, "What happened to him?"

Usopp scratched his head, "Well, just yesterday, he learned that Special Failures will never love him. Zoro, his pet, is a Special Failure equals he would not love him. That's why he is in shock."

Shanks blinked at the remark, he placed a hand into one of his large jacket pockets, "Why are you fussing over that?"

Usopp added, "If the Failure never likes him, it can go lower as in...hates him...if Manager here keeps _raping _him. So, probably...by listening to my advice...he's not going to have sex with him anymore."

Shanks suddenly froze, "Really? Oh...then...this toy I got you for a '_Get Happy You Idiot' _won't work huh?"

"What toy?" Sanji, who liked surprises and gifts more than chocolate musse pie, sat up straight in his seat and demanded Shanks to blurt out the surprise.

"W-wait Sanji! You shouldn't have this if you're not-"

"I don't care! If it's a gift, I want it!" Sanji outreached his hands to meet Shanks' hand hidden in the long pocket and pulled out the treasure.

Everyone bent towards the item with confusion or disgust. Smoker laughed at the item while Usopp made a gruesome face and covered his eyes with his feathered wings. Sanji stared at the object on his hands and looked back to Shanks. It looked like a long cylinder pipe with a long slender wire at one end. He was as confused as some other people, "W-what's this?"

Shanks smirked, "A vibrator."

"A vibrator?" All answered in unison. Sanji realized what it was and his whole face turned red.

"It's a sex tool for those who didn't know." Shanks informed, "Do you want to try it?"

"I don't...know...how does this work? I never seen this thing before..."

"Well, you have to put this cylinder thing in the vagina or anus, whichever you prefer, and turn it on. If it's not pleasurable enough, you can stuck your own along with it."

Sanji nodded in amusement, "...and how do you know this?"

"Um..." he blushed, "I...used this before."

_"_Is this used_?"_ Sanji picked the vibrator with his fingers and grimaced.

"No! That's a new one, mine's at home."

"You have another one!" Shuraiya asked.

"...shut up and just take it home and use it on your pet." Shanks, his face was red and stuffed his hands back in his pockets.

Usopp flew back next to Sanji and whispered in his ear, "Are you really going to use that?"

Sanji grinned, "Of course! This is going to be so fun!"

"Wait Manager! I thought you said you weren't going to have sex with Zoro anymore!"

"Who said that?"

They were suddenly interrupted by a high-pitched scream.

-few minutes ago-

After re-teaching the basics of how to wear underwear and pants, the two pets were ready to go outside. Zoro locked the door with the key Sanji left on the kitchen counter, if Zoro felt like going shopping or to play outside, and placed it in his pockets. The cat frowned, "Why do we have to wear such heavy clothing for outside?"

"Uh...Shanks told me that you have to appeal well with the people outside...to look like you're cool..."

Zoro shivered, "I don't want to appeal, I would prefer being ugly so no one will approach me."

"There is another reason and it involves both of us."

"Both of us? Really?" Zoro pressed the down button of the elevator. The door instantly slid open and both pets walked in. Luffy zipped up his red jacket and tied the buckle on his belt tighter, "Have you heard of Noras?"

"Yeah, Ace told me. They're like us except they aren't bought-roaming around the cities waiting for owners to pick them up. What about them?"

"Do you know that they hate us?"

"...I never heard that before-"

"S-Shanks told m-me that they hate us s-so much that they want to rip us apart-limb to limb-or in sexual terms, _rape us to death_!" Luffy put his hands up to his face and screamed at the thought.

Zoro rubbed his ears, "So this is why we have turtlenecks, to hide our collars?"

"Yup."

"Um...why don't we just take it off?"

"Try it." Zoro grasped his collar and tried to find his collar. He gasped as his fingers couldn't feel the leather or the metal buckle of the collar. Freaked out, he stared back at Luffy asking why.

"Once the collar goes around our necks, we pets cannot take off the collar. It's like magic. Even a very cheap kind of collars, we can't feel them. That's why we need turtlenecks...But Shanks told me I don't really need it. He says that Normals can protect themselves."

"Wait...what about me? Can't I protect myself?"

"Yeah...if you didn't have recent owners."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well...Shanks told me that if a Failure sees a Nora, they remember their past owners because Noras are closely resembled to humans."

Luffy's ears and his bushy tail lowered, "At least you'll die happy-you had sex with your owner twice...I didn't yet..." Zoro gripped on the turtleneck closer to his chin. He wished he wore a larger size.

Once they walked out of the apartment, they cautiously stealth toward the end of the block. Zoro asked, "By the way, where is Goshujin-sama's shop?"

"Shh! You shouldn't say 'Goshujin-sama' that loud! The Noras will hear!"

"Oh...sorry..."

"It's on Sun Alley."

"Got it...Um...Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do the Noras roam?"

"Well, Shanks told me that they wander everywhere, particularly in areas where humans are in."

"Which?"

"-which...is around Sun Alley. So PLEASE be careful Zoro!"

"Okay." Zoro whispered as he raised his turtleneck.

After taking few hours just to sneak past two blocks, they guessed it was safe to walk casually toward Sun Alley. Luffy watched the cars pass by in awe, and Zoro watched the bright red light warning to not cross the street. When the light finally turned green, the two pets rushed to the other side before other people behind them started crossing. When they reached the other side, they turned to watch the people slowly cross the streets.

Zoro laughed, "This is so fun!"

"Isn't it?" Luffy giggled as he brushed away his black hair. He turned to where they were heading and pointed, "Zoro, that's the shop your-...Sanji has!"

Zoro turned to the building quite visible to where they were standing. The store was elegant looking from the outside, with flowers all decorating the entrance. Zoro liked it-it was like Sanji itself.

When he took a step forward, Luffy suddenly grabbed him from behind and jerked him back to where he was. Zoro was surprised, "What are y-!"

"Look." The puppy pointed to the corner of the building where a small group of people were standing about. It didn't seem that big of a deal when he noticed they had animal ears and tails, and no collar. "Noras..."

The aura was slightly different from humans, but it wasn't much of a pretty aura. Zoro lowered his beanie all the way down to his eyebrows, the sight was terrifying him.

Luffy took a huge deep breath, "We better be careful...especially when these group of people who crossed aren't going where we are...so...we are alone..." Luffy raised his collar higher and gave a thumbs up. They cautiously walked toward the shop.

When they came close to the block, Zoro counted how many Noras were there: 7. For Zoro, it didn't seem a lot, he had more people pinning him down-but the enemy he was now going to approach were sex pets. They had powers of 3 adult men put together, so it wasn't as easy as it sounds. Plus, they were Nora, as in Shanks' terms, it was a negative for Zoro whom he had 9 owners who were terribly mean to him.

One of the Noras, apparently the leader, noticed the two and their eyes met. The leader was tall, bulky, and not even close to Zoro and Luffy's type. He had short curly blond hair, shallow cheeks. He had muscles that were monstrous, as if he took way to much steroids. He had untidy hair with visible dog ears, flopped down, touching his cheek.

When the leader smiled, the cat's body shuddered violently. Zoro's eyes widened in fear, this sex pet reminded him of one of his late owners.

The Nora leader glared at them, "What are you? You don't seem human."

"You don't look like one either." Luffy boldly stated. He then whispered in Zoro's hidden ear, "Is he a Failure?"

"Are you a Kai?" The leader was right in front of them, his breath so close to their faces. His breath smelled like raw fish and bananas. Luffy drew back first because his nose was keener than Zoros. The leader reached out a hand and brought the cat's chin up to his face, "Your cute-just my favorite type. The name's Gaspalde...what's yours?" Zoro roughly shoved the man away, pushing him away only a few feet. Gaspalde glared at the cat and saw Luffy was in the way, growling right back. Gaspalde raised his hand and the underdogs, cats, and ferrets leapt out, firmly grasped Luffy and Zoro's arms and slammed them to the cold ground.

Luffy was strong enough to fling some away from his but he couldn't keep his balance and fell on his knees. He regained his focus and saw in dismay that Zoro was completely pinned to the ground and two of the Noras were already tearing off his jacket. Luffy screamed, roughly shoving away the Noras who were still trying to keep him from standing up, "Zoro! Don't just lie there! Fight!"

Zoro gaped at the man who was staring down at him. _Just like him..._Zoro shivered. He turned to face his arms, tightly held down by three or four Noras. His arms were shivering along with his other parts of his body.

He hated this feeling. He felt this feeling so many times, everytime he saw a man so bulky and mean looking. Their eyes suddenly change from human-like to lustful everytime they saw him. He hated it so much, it scared him. With those eyes staring back at him, he never knew what they were going to do.

He suddenly felt a cold breeze flew past his chest area and finally realized that his chest was revealed. Some scratches were left from the rough tearing of the clothes. His eyes widened in horror as the leader leaned toward him, placing his head on top of his bare chest and breathed in. Zoro made a weird noise, a mix of a squeal and a gasp.

His eyes widened when a flashback crashed into his mind.

_Zoro was 9, a tiny young kitten who just started pubety. Ace, his first owner and co-worker of the pet store brought the child into the pet shop for the first time. Zoro, along with other kittens and other baby animals were not allowed to enter in pet stores until entering puberty. He watched Zoro circle the room and ran to the lobby desk. There, he was playing with pens and banging the computer keyboard with his small hands. Ace was ready to take a step foward, when the door chime rang and entered a tall man. Zoro stopped slapping the keyboard and looked up. _

_The man's facial features were very cold as he was speaking to the pet store owner. He watched as the owner talked calmly, explaining all of the different types of pets. Ace, who stood behind the owner, made a face which Zoro giggled. The owner placed his hand on his chin and told the man something that made the other man really pissed. Zoro quietly tip-toed away from the desk and walked towards Ace's legs. The man made a face as he saw the child, but quickly melted into a perverted smirk. A strong hand reached out and grabbed Zoro's arm, squeezing him hard in the wrists. The kitty made a painful cry and Ace glared at the man, cursing him to let go of him. The man shook his head and handed a huge stack of bills to the pet shop owner. Zoro screamed, taking his other open hand and trying to scratch the huge hand off, but the hand was too strong and for every scratch, a terrible tight squeeze answered instead. _

_The man raised his hand, carrying Zoro with him. When the kitten's eyes met his, he felt like he going to cry; the man looked very evil. His eyes were very narrow, but his eyes were dazed, gazing into the kitty's eyes lustfully. "You are mine, little slut. You are going to do whatever I say...and you better pleasure me or I will punish you..." he whispered in his ears, the kitten shivered violently, "...let's see how good you are tonight."_

_Zoro's eyes widened in fear and pure horror as he felt the man leave the lobby and head for the outside where a huge sleek black car was waiting. The kitten glanced back at Ace who looked down in disgust. The store owner was grinning at the amount of bellies the man gave him. Zoro cried out for the last time before the door closed in front of him._

As Gaspalde reached for Zoro's pants, he abruptly stopped. The air changed, it was hard to breathe. He looked down at Zoro who lay before him and his whole body jerked. Zoro's eyes were bright gold and he was growling, sharp teeth showing. The two Noras who were holding him down with ease, now looked like they had a really hard time just to hold his arm down. Before Gaspalde called out any orders to the two, they both screamed. The Noras fell back, both of their arms broken. Blood sprayed from the joints, their clothes instantly dyed in red. Gaspalde fell back and away from the cat, who now sat up. Zoro glared at Gaspalde and pounced on him, wrapping his fingers around his neck and squeezed.

A hard, bone cracking noise rang through the street. Zoro raised his head and slowly let go of his hands and watched the head slide off to the side. The cat's head fell back and laughed, his eyes still gold and his teeth sharp and dangerous.

Luffy who finally was able to stand with Noras grabbing them, was eying at Zoro as if he never knew him. _So this is how all of the 9 owners died...how..._ He suddenly felt a wave of panic when the cat now turned to him. The followers of Gaspalde saw the still body of their leader and realized what their fate will become if they stayed here any longer.

They immediately released Luffy and ran off, all yelling and screaming out into the streets. Zoro stood up and grabbed one of the Noras so gracefully, slowly moving his body in a steady rhythm. The sounds of breaking bones was piercing Luffy's ears.

Luffy gagged at the intense smell of wet metal and raw meat in the air. He covered his nose with one hand and the other in front of his body to defend himself. Zoro's fingers made a cracking sound as he slowly approached the puppy. Luffy spoke out, hoping the cat will respond to his voice, "Zoro, it's me...Luffy...your neighbor...remember? Snap out of it! The Noras are gone, and there's nothing to worry-" Luffy felt a sudden tight feeling on his neck, but it was too late. He was slammed against a brick wall and the only thing kept him from sliding off was Zoro's hand. Luffy coughed out and quickly grasped Zoro's hand and tried to pull his fingers apart. "Zoro! It's-me...!" He felt the fingers around his neck get tighter and it was getting harder to breathe. His head sunk; his vision blurred into darkness.

"ZORO!"

The cat's ears perked up. He turned around towards the voice while loosing his grip on the puppy's neck. Luffy fell on the floor and started coughing, rapidly breathing in air. From the ground, Luffy saw in relief that Zoro's eyes turned back into dark green.

Luffy sighed more in relief when he saw Shanks run up to him and hug him screaming him to breathe and kissing him everywhere.

Sanji also ran up behind Shanks and embraced Zoro. The cat's eyes were still open wide until he looked down and saw his hands, dyed in blood. He buried his face into Sanji's chest. From the huge crowd gathering around the scene. Smoker crawled out from the crowd and examined the mess. "Ew, this is gross...Oh." he squatted down to look at more closely at the huge lifeless body of Gaspalde. He sipped his coffee as he stood up. "I'll take care of this. Meanwhile you two-," he pointed a finger at Shanks and Sanji, "You guys take your pets home and try to comfort them. I know they're terrified of what happened, especially your pet right there." Sanji looked at Zoro who still had his face buried in his chest. He felt a wet feeling on his shirt.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Meet the Two Idiots and the Vibrator

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

They arrived at their apartment right after the incident near Sanji's restaurant. He quickly unlocked the door and walked in. The cat slowly following him, carrying his feet into the room. Sanji looked back at Zoro and his heart sank.

Zoro looked very grave. His green hair was a mess, his shirt, jacket, and other layers of shirts were torn perfectly in the middle, showing his chest. The cat was staring down at his hands covered in dirty blood. The blood was slowly drying up, from bright pinkish red to dead leaved brown. The blood reached all the way to his elbows, some stained on his jacket cuffs. His long green tail was so low, the tip almost touched to the ground. When Zoro looked up, his cheeks were red and he almost looked as if he was going to cry.

Sanji lifted Zoro and embraced him tightly in his chest. The cat flinched at the feel, but he desperately wanted this comfort and allowed Sanji to touch him. The cat wrapped his wet hands around Sanji's back and quietly sobbed in his chest.

After few minutes of standing in front of the doorway, listening to his cat sniffling and coughing onto his shirt, he carried him all the way to the bathroom where all the cleaning utencils are. Sanji left Zoro at the sink to retrieve some clean towels. Luckily, he had washed a landry bucket full, right before they had a bath together. He came back with a few towels and dropped them right at Zoro's feet. He picked the largest out of the pile, soaked it with warm water and quickly covered the blood smeared hands in it.

He brushed off the blood as carefully as he could, taking off the bits and flakes of dried blood onto the towel. Sanji anxiously looked up at Zoro and softly sighed in relief. The cat was calming down a bit, and he wasn't staring at his hands in hatred anymore.

After cleaning his hands off with a good rinse of soap, he ordered Zoro to take off the last remains of his jacket and shirts and take a bath. Sanji tried his best to hold his temptation as Zoro stripped himself. He looked away and handed a long pajama shirt printed with soft yellow colored lions-again no pants. The cat reluctantly received the pajama and closed the bathroom door.

Sanji softly called out, "If you need help, just call me." He didn't hear an answer, but he left anyway.

Sanji walked back to the living room and sat down on one of his couches. He brushed a hand through his golden hair and sighed. He never had this problem before and it sucked. Really bad. _This was probably a wrong time to have sex with him._

_Duh._ The other person in his head answered him. He was still wearing his jacket that had the vibrator. He pulled it out and stared at it. It was a very odd gift to receive when one's depressed, he thought to himself. He placed it back in his pocket and sighed again. Sanji tore off the jacket and threw it on the bed.

The warm water reached up to his neck as Zoro sat quietly in the jacuzzi. He lifted his hands out of the water and gazed at them. His mind brought back the memory of his hands covered in cold wet blood. He splashed his hands back into the water and moved his legs toward his body.

Zoro was scared of himself. He had this happen to him a lot of times and this was probably his tenth time. But this time, he killed a human he just met. Not his owner, a wandering stranger. Zoro was afraid that he might kill not only the people who are harrassing him, but others around him. What horrified him the most was he was very close to killing Luffy.

_I heard his voice...but still...I couldn't stop! My body...it wouldn't...!_ Zoro splashed his head in the water, submerging his whole face. _I'm sorry Luffy..._

Sanji stared at the wall clock in the living room, right above the television. It's been 15 minutes since Zoro was in the bathtub. It didn't seem long, but Sanji heard that cats don't like baths and they usually take less than 10 minutes to take one. _He's late..._Sanji was worried. He now had doubts; maybe it was a bad idea to leave Zoro unattended in the bathtub without some supervision. "Oh god."

Sanji leapt off the couch and ran towards the bathroom, tripping on his own foot along the process.

He rushed into the bathroom and pure horror slapped him on the face. The bathroom was very quiet and still. In the bathtub was lukewarm water and a shadow of the cat, completely submerged in the water.

Sanji placed his hands on the sides of his face and screamed. "OH GOD! Oh god oh god oh god oh god!" He ran toward the bathtub, and without even thinking of rolling up his sleeves, he yanked Zoro's body out. Luckily, he was still breathing.

"Goshujin-sama?" Zoro was breathless, but replied in a 'happier' tone.

"Z-Z-Z-Z-Zoro! W-W-what were you doing!"

Zoro's face was blank. "I was trying to wash my face the easy way." The cat finally realized why Sanji was panicking, "Did I look dead?"

"Yes." Sanji finally breathed, "My god, you almost scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry."

Sanji stared at Zoro; wet matted hair, beads of water trickling down his bare chest. He let go of Zoro and dried his hands with the towel. He was about to leave the room when the cat called his name. Sanji turned and waited for Zoro to answer, but the kitty blushed and timidly shook his head.

A jolly melody rang throughout the quiet, empty room of 204. "What the hell?" Ace came out of the shower with only a towel. His messy hair was matted on his head and he was still drenched from top to bottom. He shivered from the coldness, of course, it was winter. He stomped over to the lounging room, leaving wet footprints on the carpet.

He glared down at main problem, placed right in the middle the table. His cell phone. It continued to ring the happy jolly tune. "Who...changed my ringtone?" He picked it up with the drier hand and glared at the front screen. The screen had a picture of Shanks hugging Luffy, both with huge toothy smiles. _When did he even take this pic? _He flipped the phone open and spoke in a monotone, "You did it?"

"Did what!" The voice of the red haired man answered. Obviously, he was oblivious of the subject.

"Never mind...what brings?"

"Zoro killed a Nora."

Ace remained calm and replied in the same monotone, "How many?"

"4. Two dead and two are critically injured."

"Did someone shoot him a sleeping pill like last time?"

"No. He returned to his normal self."

"What?" For the first time in the few minutes of the conversation, his voice rose. In the past, when Ace couldn't make it in time, the people who owned Zoro had to either shoot him with sleeping formula or try their best to hold him down. If Ace was there, he only needed to call him to calm him down. He called it, "Godly powers."

Ace pulled his bangs away from his face, "Do you remember when Chibisuke was first bought?"

"...yah. I was there remember?"

The memory was still vivid.

_Before owners can officially have the pet, they had to write their address and phone number down just in case if they don't want the sex pet anymore. The pet shop owners can come in to take it back to the shop(just like what happened to the orange haired bunny). The first owner of Zoro also was asked to write his number down; even though he said many times he was never going to give the kitty back. _

_...Few hours later, there was a call from one of his butlers that the pet had suddenly went out of control. The phone died in a sickening scream from that man. _

_When Ace and Shanks ran into the huge mansion looking house, it was a horrible mess. The smell was thick of blood and metal. All of the maids and butlers were on the floor, dead and cold. Heads were rolling slowly on the white carpet staining it in pink. The headless bodies were all piled along the sides of the staircase, right in front of the doorway. Ace looked away from the dead pile and heard a scream. "He's up on the second floor." Shanks, who looked younger at the time and still has his left arm, pointed towards the staircase._

_They ran up the staircase and saw the only room with a light. They ran in and saw the little kitty. The kitty was drenched in blood and hair particles. He was on his four legs, right on top of the owner that took him away without any warning. The feline had just torn up his stomach and had his intestines in his mouth. Shanks and Ace covered this nose from the intense smell and to hold the vile that slowly crept up their throats. "Do something kid!" Shanks chocked out._

_Ace panicked, "I don't know-I never seen him like this before!" The kitty saw the two and leapt off the bed and charged on his four feet. When he came up the them, he leapt up and grabbed Shanks' arm. He gaped his mouth open and sunk his teeth deep into his arm. Shanks' eyes opened wide at the sudden attack and screamed. Ace couldn't think of anything, everything happened so soon, all the thoughts in his mind were out of control. All he could think now to call its name, "C-CHIBISUKE! STOP! STOP HURTING OWNER SHANKS!" _

_The kitty's eyes suddenly snapped open. From red to green, he slowly changed from a dangerous beast back to a innocent animal. The kitty looked around his surroundings and gasped when he realized he was still was biting Shanks' arm. He quickly let go and landed back on his feet safetly. His eyes searched around the room for the second time and when he looked back at Ace, he slowly titled his head. "A-Ace...? What happened?"_

Ace snapped back into reality when Shanks called out on the phone. "Uh...sorry...I was dazed..."

"Yeah. I can tell."

"Uh...so...how did you calm him down?"

"It wasn't me kid. It was the 10th owner. He calmed him down."

"The _homo pervert_! How?"

Shanks laughed at the name, "Let's just say, _he_ also has the 'Godly powers.'"

Ace laughed. _So there was another person who had the 'power' besides me. But does that mean-Zoro is attached to him...already? How? It took him a long time to finally make him listen to me..."_That's nice...well, I guess I don't need to calm him down when Chibisuke tries to kill homo pervert."

"Isn't that nice? Well, I gotta' go now."

"Sure...by the way."

"What?"

"Were you the one who changed my ringtone and added a dumb picture as your picture ID?"

"I didn't do the ringtone, but I _did_ take a pic of me and Luffy when we were all at Sanji's room. The ringtone's probably Smoker."

"Thanks for confronting that."

"You're welcome. Don't catch a cold kid. See you later." Ace heard a click and a few beeps after that. He closed the phone and sneezed.

After Zoro took a bath, Sanji prepared a fancy dish to cheer Zoro up. He didn't know what Zoro's favorite foods were yet, but he knew all cats loved fish. He cooked up a simple cooked salmon slightly seasoned in salt and lemon. He also prepared cooked mackerel marinated in ginger and soysauce. Sanji also made a simple salad(spinach, seaweed, citrus soysauce...It's good.) so Zoro can get a balanced meal of proteins and fibers.

The cat was already in the dining room, anxiously watching Sanji cook. He smiled, "I saw your shop."

"You did?"

"Yah. It was pretty." Zoro sat down in one of the seats around the table, "Do you make food there?"

"Yeah, that's my job." Sanji set down the finished dishes on the table, right in front of Zoro, "Try it. I hope you like it."

It was Zoro's first time to actually eat food homemade. His past owners usually didn't last a day, so he never tried their food. Ace always gives out the 'pet food' stuff; they weren't actually called delicious, but it was eateable. The food Zoro ate at Sanji's house was ramen, and at a typical house, it was instant so it wasn't called 'homemade.'

Zoro took a bite of the salmon and he couldn't help but squeal. The flavor of the fish spread throughout his mouth, it was delicious. Way better than the pet food he was so used to eat. Sanji set another dish on the table, "Do you like it?"

"Hell yes! This is awesome!" Sanji was glad that Zoro was smiling. Food always made people happy.

"I'm glad you like it. Keep on eating. I know you didn't eat anything this morning." Zoro obeyed and continued to gobble up his dinner. Sanji returned to the kitchen and finished cooking his own salmon. When he came back to the dining room, Zoro's fish was down to half. "Dang, you eat quick."

"I was hungry." Zoro stared at Sanji's dish, his eyes were sparkling. Sanji smiled. He did eat a little breakfast before he went off to work and ate some potatoe chips while waiting for Zoro in the bathtub, so he wasn't really that hungry. He switched Zoro's and Sanji's dishes around. "You can have it."

The cat's eyes widened, "Really?"

"You want it don't you? I'm not hungry."

"Thanks!" Zoro happily accepted the food and ate it. Sanji watched his pet devor his dinner and sighed. _If he was a Normal, he would be happy when eating and during sex..._When he glanced back at the dish, he was surprised that his dish was gone as well along with the salad and the soysauce marinated mackerel. "Damn you _are_ quick."

Zoro slapped his hands together. "Gochisousama!" The cat stretched his arms and yawned. As Sanji started to clear out the dishes, Zoro grabbed his arm and stopped him. The cat's expression suddenly changed, his face looked grave again, "...Goshujin-sama..."

"What Zoro?"

Zoro's eyes looked away, "I...killed someone today."

"I know." Sanji said bluntly.

"A-aren't you scared! I killed someone with my bare hands!"

"But, he was hurting you wasn't he? If you didn't fight back, what would have happened to you?"

"I would have been raped...maybe to death...that's what Luffy said. But..." Zoro's eyes swelled in tears, "I'm scared of the fact that I don't even remember doing this! W-what if I killed someone I know very well! _What if I killed you_!"

Sanji patted his head, "I know you won't."

Zoro looked up at Sanji, tears were still trickling down his face. "Eh?" The facial features on Sanij's face was soft, and when he smiled, Zoro felt his face softly burn up. "You didn't kill me when you were in a rampage _or _when _I _had sex with you...I trust you Zoro. I love you from the bottom of my heart. I know you won't kill me."

Zoro's tears suddenly stopped. He felt his face burn up so much, he covered his face. _Why am I blushing! He proposed me before, and I didn't get this much of a reaction...why now! All of a sudden! Is it because of that weird statement Luffy had said before!_

Sanji saw Zoro's reaction right before the cat hid it-he was surprised. The unexpected reaction also caused Sanji to blush. They both turned away from each other, mixed emotions were swimming in their minds. Sanji blushed,_ I thought Failures don't love humans...was that a coincidence...? Zoro is still sick...right? Man...his face...it...it...WAS CUTE! _But, Sanji suddenly remembered what Usopp had said before and stopped himself from _dreaming_. He glanced at the bedroom door where the jacket he wore today was on the bed. He sighed at the fact the object inside was so close yet so far away. Sanji smiled at Zoro who was blankly staring back at him-a slight hint of worry. Sanji picked Zoro up and placed him on his shoulders, "Come on, let's go to bed." Zoro flinched at the word, but the aura around Sanji was different. The cat lowered his arms and placed them on Sanji's head calmly accepting the offer.

Zoro lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. His ears perked up as he listened to the sound of his owner in the shower. The cat fidged on the soft cotton cloth surrounding his whole body. Zoro felt safe yet uneasy at the situation. He didn't know why Sanji was acting...well, not perverted. For the past few days, everytime Sanji saw Zoro, a thick yellowish aura exploded from his owner's body, sending the cat a message that Sanji wanted to fuck Zoro. The cat had to admit, he didn't like the aura very much and every time he saw the aura, he was...fucked.

But, it scared Zoro a little on how this person who had this yellowish aura twenty-four seven didn't have it. The cat sat there on the bed, hands on his head and wondered in deep thought on why the sudden change. _Did Goshujin-sama suddenly had a love sex change? Did he finally read the instruction booklet...like Ace had said...or...does he...? _The bedroom door clicked open; Zoro almost leaped out of bed. Zoro turned around and gasped at the sexy figure in front of him. Sanji just came out of the shower so he was soaking wet. Golden strands of hair was all over his face, or course, the left side. His broad chest was still soaked and heat was raising from his shoulders. The water was slowly trickling down his neckline, past the nipples, and down to the towel covering his groin. Zoro finally breathed out, his master was- "Zoro, are you okay?"

Zoro took another deep breath and whispered, "Yeah...I'm okay." Sanji tilted his head to the side, and he quickly went to a drawer to get some pajamas for himself. The cat watched Sanji take off the towel wrapped around his hip and drying himself off-he was completely naked. Zoro's eyes were glued to the butt-nakedness. Sanji turned to find Zoro gaping at him and he snickered, "Do you like my body that much?" Zoro broke away his stare at his butt and now at his eyes, his mouth still open. The silence made Sanji feel uncomfortable so he quickly rummaged through his drawer. Sanji found the pajamas he wanted and slipped them on: the pajamas was swirls of other shades of blue. He buttoned the pajama shirt all the way up to his collar and jumped on the bed like an immature child. Sanji grabbed Zoro's slender hips and brought him close and lightly pressed his lips against Zoro's. He broke the kiss even before Zoro's lips parted. Sanji rolled on his side with his arm on Zoro's shoulder. He yawned, "I'm going to sleep. Good night."

Zoro watched in utter bewilderment as his owner closed his eyes and instantly dozed off to sleep. The cat placed his head on his pillow, watching Sanji snore away. It was his first time to see Sanji sleep for he either slept first from sex exhaustion or fainted. Zoro moved his body closer toward Sanji to see his owner's face.

Sanji's facial features when sleeping was calm and peaceful. It made Zoro feel safe; he never had this feeling when he slept with the past owners. The cat leaned in and touched the fine golden hairs that covered Sanji's left eye. Sanji's eyebrow twitched and mumbled something in sleep. Zoro sighed, _I wonder why Goshujin-sama suddenly act so calm and...uh...not into him? Did something happen at work? I'll ask him tomorrow._

Morning light seeped past the soft blue curtains of the wide bedroom window, and softly tickled Zoro's body. The cat's eyes opened up and turned to his side and realized that Sanji already left for work. Zoro found a small note on the table beside the bed. The note was inscribed with hearts and flowers around the border. He read to himself: "Good morning Zoro! I made breakfast for you, it's in the living room. Warm it up first for 3 min. and it should be ready to eat." Zoro stared at the clock and it was already noon. The cat frowned and got out of the bed.

Still in his pajamas, he trudged to the living room. Luffy was in the living room, how he entered, no one knows. The puppy sat on the blue couch with the plate of breakfast in his hands. Zoro was just in time before Luffy ate the dish cold. "Good morning Zoro! Can I eat your breakfast with you!"

"Good morning and sure...but does Shanks feed you?"

"He fed me an hour ago, but I'm hungry again!" Luffy's stomach groaned with him. Saliva was trickling down the corners of the puppy's mouth as he was eyeballing the plate covered in plastic wrap. Zoro snatched the plate from Luffy's hands before it was drowned by the puddles of drool. No wonder Luffy was drooling over it: it was meat loaf. Luffy lifted his arms and the air and cheered. "Let's eat it NOW!"

"Luffy, do you like eating food cold?"

The puppy paused, his arms still poised in the air. "I don't care! If it's something I can eat...I'll eat!"

"What if this meat loaf was actually chocolate cake shaped like a meat loaf?"

The puppy froze again, but this time, his arms lowered, "Really?"

Zoro laughed, "I'm joking. It smells like meat loaf." He tore off the plastic wrap and a hint of meat flew into Luffy's nostrils. The puppy moaned in pleasure and the cat shivered in response, "Stop with the moaning Luffy or I'm not giving you any."

"Okay! I'll be quiet " Luffy cooed.

Zoro curled his lips into a smile. Luffy acted just like normal, acting all dopey when it came to food. "I'm sorry I almost strangled you."

The puppy laughed, taking the statement as a light joke, "Oh it's okay. You were scared. If I died there, well, that would've sucked...Who cares! Let's eat!"

Zoro heated up the breakfast just like the note said and in an instant, the food was ready to eat. He split the food in half; placing the other half in a different dish, and handing it to the mad hungry puppy. Luffy ate a piece of the meat and squealed, waving his arms like a bird, and continued to chow down the meal. Luffy stuffed another piece of meat loaf and leaned toward Zoro who sat across from him, "Hey, where's Sanji?"

Zoro smeared the meat on the sauce left on the plate, "I dunno, but it's probably work." his ears perked up, "Hey, what did you do last night-after the incident near Goshujin-sama's shop?"

"We ate dinner and went to sleep...after Shanks took me to the vet which took hours! He was panicking that I wasn't breathing correctly and stuff...what did you do?"

"Nothing."

"...Nothing?"

"Yah...well, we ate and went to bed, but that's all I did."

"Hnnn..." Luffy poked a piece of meat before plopping it in his mouth.

"Luffy...do you know what happened at the restaurant Goshujin-sama works at? Something's weird about him."

"Why? What happened?"

Zoro leaned in towards Luffy and whispered rather loudly, "He doesn't have the perverted aura anymore."

Luffy tumbled out of his seat. The puppy scuttled back and gasped out, "_What_! Sanji!Um...let's see...Shanks did tell me something about a half-breed screaming about Sanji's relationship with you and stuff. The half-breed told him to act normal towards Failures and never to 'engage' in sex again..." Zoro was startled that Luffy used a hard term, but now he understood the situation-and he was slightly agitated about it. "Is that the reason why I don't see the _aura_?"

"Maybe...But, isn't that nice? Sanji's doing this for you!"

"But...it's not like him...and..."

"Zoro, you just met Sanji and you sound like you know him for many years."

The cat pointed out, "If I was bought for more than a day, it's _really_ long. That half-breed...if I see him..."

"Uh...Zoro..."

"What?"

"What are you so angry about?"

Zoro blinked and slowly closed his mouth. To be honest, he didn't know where this anger came from. Unable to answer, the cat lowered his head and returned to his food. Luffy scooted his chair, "Do you mi-"

"I do not-and why would I!"

Luffy scooted close until the chair seat quietly touched with a click. "You know, normally, when sex pets had a lot of owners, they start taking _love _as a _game_...what do _you _think love is?"

Zoro spat out his meat, "You think your relationship with Shanks is a game! You-"

The puppy waved his hands around, "Oi Oi Oi. Shanks is my first owner. Besides, I love Shanks more than meat, steak, pork chops, fried chicken, Elephant Tuna...Anyways...so...what do you think of love?"

"...I have no idea." Zoro took the empty plates and placed them in the kitchen sink. The puppy scrambled into the kitchen to help the cat wash the dishes.

"_Hou_. So, you're not going to have sex with him-ever?" Smoker stated, sipping the freshly brewed coffee he just bought.

"Yeah." Sanji answered, though his voice didn't sound all convincing. He dipped his hands in the warm water and lifted out a plate. He usually asks Usopp or Shuraiya to wash the dishes; but since there weren't any customers and he was bored to death, he decided to do it to kill time.

Shuraiya paused his hand-held game and interrupted, "But Manager, didn't you buy the sex pet so you can screw with them as much as you want?"

"That's only if they're Normals." Usopp butted in, a little irritated that the game was paused at a good part.

"Why didn't you buy a Normal sex pet Manager?"

Sanji dunked an used cup in the water. It made a deep blopping noise. "Nn...because none of the Normals attracted me...but...Zoro, man...he was like...different! It was...I don't know. Is this called, 'love at first sight?'"

Smoker spitted out his coffee and laughed-hard. "Sanji! You know there's no such thing as love at first sight!"

"Really!" Usopp's mouth gaped open and froze.

"Actually, there is, but the relationship doesn't last that long. Only long-lasting-love-at-first-sight crummy stuff comes in comic books...And of course, this is not a comic book." Shuraiya added, cleaning the mess Smoker made, "Is your relationship with him lasting long?"

Sanji frowned, "I don't know. He never says anything. But, I love him."

"Did he ever say, 'I love you?'"

Sanji flinched, "Well...no...actually...the instruction book said that they will never love their owners."

Smoker laughed, "The book can't be all true!"

Shuraiya put away his portable game and faced Sanji, "He's right Manager. The book might be not all true...Remember? The book said that all sex pets will go into depression when the owner engages in sex on the first day it is bought. Your Failure sex pet didn't go into depression, right?...Maybe most Failures might not like their owners, but Zoro's maybe one of the few who might fall in love."

"Oi Oi Oi everybody..." the bird interrupted, "You shouldn't get Manager too excited..."

Sanji placed a hand under his chin, "That...could happen..."

"Hey!" the black bird shrieked.

"By the way..." Shuraiya scooted into the group, with the resumed game in his hands, "Did you use the gift?"

Sanji froze and remembered the tan colored jacket, "No...not yet."

"Yet? What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's going to use it-duh." Smoker answered from the corner. Shuraiya's eyes widened in surprise and Usopp gasped.

"-but I thought you said you weren't going to have sex with him again..."

"I know, "Sanji started, "-but...I don't want the gift to be wasted and...I do want to try it...I never tried it before...I kinda' want to see Zoro's reaction towards it...but I don't want to hurt Zoro...but he's cute..." Sanji was nudging the table with his soap covered index finger as he mumbled to himself-which obviously everyone heard. He looked up and faced the others, curioucity written all over his face. "So...um...how does a vibrator feel like?"

Smoker's eyes narrowed at the statement, "Don't ask me, I'm not that perverted to know that stuff."

"Maybe...it's like those vibrating massaging things...just in your ass." Shuraiya pointed out.

Smoker and Usopp flinched, both rubbing their groins, "Oooh..."

Usopp thought intelligently, "So it's like fifty to one-hundred thrusts per minute..."

Ignoring the subject they just started, the officer turned to Sanji, "How's Kitty Cat? Was he crying again?"

"Again...?...Yeah, he was about to cry...but...I managed to cheer him up...h-has...he killed people besides his owners before?"

"Yes." He answered coolly.

Sanji panicked, "Will he-"

"No, he will not get arrested. Sanji, Zoro's a pet. We, policemen, cannot arrest an animal. We can arrest the owner, but Zoro killed all of his owners so..." he noticed that Sanji's eyes were white and he snorted, "-and Zoro killed a Nora, which are also animals, so we're just going to put the crime away as just a 'cat and dog fight.' Don't worry...you're not going to jail either."

"Oh...o-okay..."

"Vibrator? What the heck is that?" Zoro and Luffy migrated into Luffy's room where they started playing chess right in the middle of the living room. While Zoro was trying to plan another move for the last five minutes, Luffy began talking about the vibrator. Of course, Zoro's mind slid off course and crashed into a huge tree. Luffy shrugged, "Shanks told me it's something you use when your muscles ache...but I think he's lying...I don't think a tube will help shoulder pain..."

"A tube?" Zoro finally moved a bishop a few spaces and resumed into their discussion.

The puppy nodded and gesticulated, "It's this big...and it doesn't look like it'll stay on the shoulder for that long."

"Then...what do you think that tube is for?" Luffy stared at the chess board and moved a piece and then gestured Zoro to lean in. The cat did as told and the puppy softly whispered in his ear, "It's for sex."

"_Sex_?"

"Yeah, and it's called a vibrator."

"Why was Shanks having a 'vibrator'?"

Luffy moved a piece, taking Zoro's knight, "He said he had it because he wanted to give it to someone. The other one was just testing to see if it really felt good-'on his shoulders.' He asked me if I wanted to try it, but I didn't want it. Ha, that tube thing's too small. You might like it-you said you couldn't handle big ones, right? Wait, but if you had sex with Sanji a lot...does that mean his is-"

"It is NOT small." Zoro slammed the queen and knocked out Luffy's rook.

The puppy watched in awe as the cat tried his best to hide his blush, "AH, you like big-"

"_No I don't_."

Luffy moved his queen a few spaces, "Hey, I wonder who Shanks gave the other one to?"

"I don't know...what kind of friends does Shanks have?"

"Well, there's Ace..."

"Ace doesn't seem like the type who likes to have sex with himself...besides, he's popular with both genders."

"There's Kemurin(Smoker), but you don't know him much...remember? He's the one with tons of cigars in his mouth. But, I don't think Kemurin will use a vibrator!" An image popped into Luffy's head and he gave out a laugh.

"Then, who else is there?"

"There is..." the puppy's head turned to the side, "Sanji."

"G-Goshujin-sama? Vibrator?...Me?"

"Well, you're going to love it when he ever gets one." Luffy's mouth curved into a smile, "Guess what?"

"W-What?"

"Check mate!"

-.-.-

Zoro smiled when the person who knocked and entered in was his owner. Sanji knew Zoro was playing at Luffy's room because he heard voices right next door. Sanji smiled and patted Luffy's messy hair, "Hi Luffy. Just came by to pick Zoro up."

Zoro whispered, "See, he doesn't have the aura." Luffy nodded in agreement.

"So," Sanji titled his head to the side, "What were you guys doing while I was gone?"

Luffy grinned, "We were playing chess! Seven to one-I won once! And then we wrestled-five to three!"

"I can tell." Sanji stared at the mess of flipped over couches, lamps, and fallen picture frames.

The puppy continued to grin, "Do you want to wrestle Sanji? It's fun!"

"Next time Luffy." He turned to Zoro, "Come on, it's time for you to go." The cat nodded and stood up. Sanji blushed, "Zoro, when you go outside-even it's your neighbor's house-at least wear pants."

"I don't like wearing pants. It's a hassle." Sanji's eyes widened in surprise. It surprised him on how Zoro, a Failure, didn't want wear pants. "...Okay...then." He turned to Luffy, "Thanks for playing with him. See you tomorrow."

"Bye-bye!" Luffy continued to wave until the door closed behind them. The puppy sat up and rubbed his chin, "I...wonder..."

-.-.-

Zoro entered the room first, roughly taking off his shoes and leapt into the living room. Sanji put away his and the cat's shoes in a closet to the side and followed Zoro. As Sanji took off his milky white jacket and was about to head toward the closet, Zoro snatched it away from his fingers. "Zoro?"

Zoro gripped tight on the jacket and shoved his face into it. He loved when Ace came home wearing jackets with pockets because he would pull out some small pieces of candy or some objects for the young kitty to enjoy. Even though this one didn't have a pocket, he loved the soft feeling of it. "Don't worry about the jacket Goshujin-sama; I'll put it away for you. You should take a bath, you had a long day." Zoro added a smile at the end, which Sanji melted in response. Sanji quick-hugged Zoro and left the cat standing in the living room. If only he had an apron, Sanji thought to himself as he let Zoro take his jacket and stepped into the bathroom.

The cat walked into the bedroom, carefully carrying the white jacket into the huge closet. He hung the white jacket neatly next to the others and smiled in satisfaction. Zoro softly touched each of the jackets down the aisle. _I wonder if Sanji would let me wear one of these jackets...but I guess I might have to wear this without anything underneath...so he'll like-_The cat slapped his face. If he ever did anything to like Sanji, the aura will get back.

But Zoro wanted Sanji to return to normal.

He didn't like Sanji's actions right now. It felt wierd when Sanji wasn't near his body so much-though he hated it, but he...didn't want to admit he missed it.

Overall, he didn't want to see it anymore.

He veered and found a lonely jacket, just placed on the bed. It was a very gorgeous jacket; a pretty tan color with shiny black buttons right down the middle. If Zoro wore it, it would reach down to his ankles. Somehow, Zoro remembered this jacket before and it just hit him when he saw some dark smears on the jacket chest and arm area. Sanji was wearing this jacket when he saw Zoro killing the Noras.

He guessed that Sanji left there for the cleaners. At first, Zoro was afraid to touch it; the smell of blood was faint, but he can smell it-and it made him sick. But he carefully lifted the jacket and examined it. The smell of blood was stronger as it reached his face, the smell of that Nora. He turned his face away and his nose twitched toward a different scent stuck on the tan jacket.

The smell of Shanks.

The scent was strong only on one side of the jacket and it all swirled around a pocket. Curious of why the scent was only in the pocket, Zoro's hand reached down into it. In the soft cotton-like fabric, he felt something solid and cold. Zoro's fingers circled around the object and pulled it out. A thin wire followed the object and in the end was a little box with a switch. The cat picked up the little box and touched the switch to ON. The vibration from the plastic object suddenly scared Zoro and he quickly dropped it on the floor. The vibrator continued to move with a silent buzz. _Wha-!...Is this a...!_ Zoro's face suddenly flushed as he now knew what the object represented. His body stopped trembling as he stared down at the object.

The cat's eyes slowly narrowed into a sad gaze. _Luffy was right...Goshujin-sama did have it...but didn't use it..._the cat bit down his lip. He turned the vibrator off and gripped in his hands.

Unable to control his nervousness, Zoro started to pace around the bedroom. Any minute now, Sanji would come out of the bathroom with no aura escaping from his body. Because of his selfishness, the stupid perverted aura is forced to be inside of him.

For Zoro, he was glad that Sanji didn't have the aura anymore. But something was happening to Zoro. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed Sanji's perverted side. He missed how his lustful hands touched Zoro's body, how every touch spread so much heat. He missed the warm rough kisses that pressed against his own. His kisses showed how much he wanted him, how much he loved him. He didn't understand this feeling at all, but he thought to himself that if he allows Sanji to have sex with him, this feeling _might _wear away.

_...But...with this?_ Zoro's face was bright pink. It was his first time to ever see this object before. Ace never told him about this because the teen _thought _the Failure would never come to one. The cat nearly jumped out of the bed when Sanji entered.

Sanji stared back at Zoro with worry, "Are you okay?"

Zoro took a deep breath, "Are _you _okay?"

"What do you mean...Zoro?"

Zoro jabbed a finger at Sanji, "Y-you're...acting weird! Stop it!" Zoro lowered his head and breathed out. Sanji stepped back, he was slightly offended. Sanji peered down and noticed that Zoro's face was red.

He placed his hands on his hips and stood straight. "What do you mean, weird?"

Zoro urgently searched for the words he wanted, "W-why are you acting so...unwanting?"

"What? Zoro, what are you talking about!"

Zoro glared at Sanji and yelled, "Why aren't you wanting me?" The cat's voice calmed down and finally gave a frown, "Did you get tired of me?"

Sanji' shrieked out, "I didn't get tired of you! I just-"

"-then show me."

Zoro turned away from Sanji and his eyes widened. _What did I just say! _

Sanji's only eye widened also from the sudden words that hit his face. _What did he just say? Is...he...asking for it? _Sanji snapped out and shook his head,_ No, Zoro's not asking for it...he won't...he's born like that. Only Normals allure their owners; not him...don't get all excited... _Sanji's face formed back into the cool state and was instantly destroyed when he saw the vibrator in Zoro's hands. Sanji's blurted, "W-WHERE DID YOU-!"

"-in that jacket." Zoro pointed to the tan colored jacket left all alone on the bed. Zoro snickered, "Sheesh, if you didn't want me to find it, why did you put it somewhere so easy to find?" Zoro took Sanji's hand and dropped the vibrator in it. Zoro tried his best to hold his laughter because Sanji's dumbstruck face was so funny. The cat sat on the bed and outstretched his arms, "I'm still sad about what happened yesterday. Cheer me up."

"..." The forever opened mouth slowly closed like a garage door. It happened all of a sudden. Sanji aura exploded and filled up the room with pervertedness. Zoro almost couldn't breathe; the air was too thick and the room looked smaller.

He felt his back pressed against the soft mattress, warm wet kisses trailed down his neck. Zoro slowly opened his eyes but quickly closed from the pleasure as Sanji pulled his shirt up to his neck and breathed on his sensitive chest. Zoro was completely naked except his neck where his collar and the pulled up shirt were visible. Sanji continued to tease Zoro with soft nibbles on the collarbone and sloppy wet licks on the hardened nipples. Zoro was shocked that he was in this state already when Sanji didn't even use the vibrator yet: a huge difference between a Failure and a Normal. Failures were sexually weaker than Normals and usually only last for a few minutes-if they _ever _engage in sex that is. The cat flung his head back and let out a moan when Sanji's hands slid down to his member and started stroking it.

The teen was very pleased that the pet was 'doing his job' like his past friends at his hometown told him about.

Suddenly Sanji was shoved off by Zoro's strong arms. Of course, the teen pouted and whined that he was getting to the good part when Zoro made a statement, "Are you even going to use that thing?"

A dry laugh escaped from Sanji's lips and quickly died. "It's _my_ first time to use it too...so I'm kinda' nervous about it. Aren't you nervous?"

Inside, Zoro was petrified. He was scared of having sex-why was he doing it? It was as if his body was moving on his own. "I...don't know." Zoro finally panted out and added in a quiet voice, "But we won't know unless we find out..."

Sanji blushed, "O-oka...y..." The older teen couldn't wait to try it out, but his erection was painfully burning in his pants and needed a release fast. Sanji stared down at the object, "Wait, let me go get the lotion." Sanji squirted a handful of lotion on his hand and spread it to his fingertips. His eyes met with Zoro's and he knew the cat was nervous.

Zoro will always be nervous. He will never get used to sex because Failures are born like that. "Are you really okay? If you don't want to do it I'll stop." Zoro shook his head roughly. "This is your last chance-if you say stop-I won't."

"I'm okay...I'll be okay." Zoro gave a weary smile.

-.-.-

Sanji quickly removed himself out of Zoro before the cat blacked out, and grabbed him before he fainted off the bed. He laid the cat beside him and pulled down the shirt, wrapped around his neck and shoulders. The blond laid down next to the cat and pulled the covers over them. He smiled with satisfaction until a trace in his mind jerked him back up, causing him to put his hands on his hands and scream quietly in shame, "_I did it again!"_

**To Be Continued**


	9. Meet the Advisors

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

Zoro cracked opened his eyes from the bright rays of the sun. Though it seemed like he slept for hours, his body felt very heavy. His whole body ached-primarily on the lower half. A wave of pain splashed him as he tried to sit on his knees. He felt as if he was on fire and he was on the verge of screaming. His hands immediately grabbed the nearby sheets and he bit his lips to muffle his cry. The wave of heat rose to the cat's torso and Zoro threw his head back, hoping that the burning sensation wouldn't reach any further. The fire licked Zoro's gorgeous skin and finally ceased to burn, ending the pain. Zoro touched his green hair, realizing it was thickly matted his hair from the sweat. The cat attempted to fix his hair and tried to make it look neat. He glanced over to his side and ran his hand over the free space where Sanji had slept.

"Ah-! You smell!" The cat jumped when he saw Luffy slid through the balcony door. The puppy crawled on his knees over the moist bed and sniffed Zoro again. "Yeah, you smell…like Sanji." Luffy's eyes widened and shook Zoro, "Did you…do it?"

Zoro blushed, "Y-yeah…" He showed him some new marks hidden beneath his shirt and Luffy cheered.

"Yeay! You did it! You brought Sanji's pervert aura back!" The puppy laughed and then leaned in toward Zoro's face, "How did you do it?"

Zoro's face turned beat red and searched through the sheets until he found the toy. The cat showed it to him and Luffy gasped. "Y-you used it!" Zoro nodded, "-that's awesome! So this is his!" The precum was mostly drying up, but there were still parts that were still wet. Luffy trailed his finger down the cylinder tube. The cat's face paled when he watched Luffy pop the wet fingers in his mouth, "Luffy!"

The puppy pulled out his fingers and licked his lips clean. Luffy made a semi-satisfied look, "He tastes good…"

Zoro cocked his head to the side, "Is that really good?"

"You never tried?" The cat shook his head. Luffy, eyes widened from surprise, again ran his finger down the toy and raised the finger at Zoro, "Try."

Zoro backed away a little. He actually didn't like the idea. The cum covered fingers looked very intimidating yet at the same time, intoxicating. He could smell the lovely scent of his owner, coaxing him to come lick it. The cat leaned his face close to Luffy's fingers. He drew in a breath and ran his tongue over it.

The puppy jumped when he felt Zoro's tongue and then his fingers entered his mouth. Luffy blushed as he felt his fingers being sucked into the warm sanctuary. "W-wow..." The puppy breathed out, "-you're good..." The puppy giggled a little when he saw Zoro's cheeks redden even as he still continued to suck every drop of Sanji. The cat gave one last loop around the fingers before pulling his head back.

Luffy placed the wet fingers over his lips and giggled, "Did you like it?"

Zoro blushed, "...it tasted...like him I guess."

The puppy glanced back at the toy and back to the cat, "So..." a smile played on Luffy's lips, "-why'd you do it?"

Zoro, who was also staring down at the vibrator, shot back a surprised look, "What?"

"You know, why'd you thought about doing it with Sanji?"

The cat looked away, "I-instinct?"

"Instinct?"

"No," Zoro ran his hand through his hair, and made a face as his fingers got caught in sweaty crusty mess, "I-I don't know...I..." He could feel his cheeks burn up and his heart pounded loudly in his chest.

Luffy crossed his arms, but his tail was wagging with excitement, "I told you-you're in love with Sanji. That's what made you do it."

"But, I'm a Failure Luffy...Ace never taught me about love because he knew I was one...and I don't think Goshujin-sama would have sex with me again...can't you smell it?"

Luffy scratched his messy black hair, carefully avoiding his ears. He did notice the scent of 'guilt' and 'regret' hung in the air. _Maybe Sanji's feeling bad that he had sex with Zoro still..._A light bulb appeared on top of the puppy's head and he grinned as it grew brighter. He gave a quick kiss on Zoro's cheek, "I have a great idea!"

"You do?" Zoro asked in a worried tone.

"We'll show Sanji that you _love_ doing it!"

Zoro blushed, not really liking the idea at all, "L-Luffy...I don't want to have sex all the time like Normals!"

"I didn't mean that! I guessing that Sanji still thinks that you don't like it because of the book-"

"Yeah...the book." The cat nodded and shot a glare at the trashcan that held the instruction booklet captive.

Luffy's eyes were now sparkling like multi-cut diamonds in a jewelry store, "The best way to get an owner turned on is to seduce! We pets are good at that!" Luffy patted his chest proudly, "You got to twist your body a little bit so the clothes show stuff and moan crazy-calling his name is a major turn on!"

Zoro imagined himself on the bed with his overly large shirt pulled up high, barely covering his lower body and moaning the word Sanji over and over again. Instantly, his face exploded in crimson and he could feel blood spin. His tail curled up close to his body and his ears shivered from the imaginative ecstasy. The cat sweat dropped. "Luffy, I told you...I'm a Failure so no one-"

"Yeah, you're a Failure, but I'm a Normal! When I was growing up, lots of pet owners taught me how to attract and have good sex! I'll teach you!" Luffy cracked his knuckles and then moved his fingers in a disturbing way, "I'll show you through your body!"

Zoro hesitated. He didn't really like the feeling of being molested, and now he grew a fear from also getting touched by other sex pets. He mainly blamed the perverted Gaspalde Nora, but he knew there was another answer for that.

That cat sighed, "Can I take a bath first?"

"Sure!" Luffy leaned over, "Or is that an invite to bath sex?"

"No." Zoro said sharply. He never wanted that kind of activity ever again.

-.-.-

Smoker liked the new feel of the restaurant. It wasn't the physical look; nothing had changed since yesterday, but the atmosphere. It was warm and felt like it had a tint of pink like sakura blossoms. The sheriff smirked through his freshly brewed cup of coffee, "You did something really dirty didn't you?"

"H-ha?" Sanji's face flushed and he almost diced his finger with the cabbage, "What are you talking about?" He barked a loud laugh, ruining his attempt of lying.

"What did you do this time Manager?" Shuraiya asked as he finished cooking the fish. He turned the heat off and made himself comfortable by sitting on the stool next to Smoker. The teen smirked, "-though we kind of know what you did..."

Sanji blushed, "Y-yeah...I...we did it."

"-with a vibrator?" Smoker and Shuraiya asked in unison. When Sanji nodded, Smoker cracked a laugh while Shuraiya smiled, convinced.

"What! A VIBRATOR!" All three jumped out of their seats and they turned around to see Usopp standing at the entrance of the kitchen, jaw open and face blue as the sky. Good thing the only customer who comes early in the morning was Smoker only, or Sanji would've the most embarrassing moment of his life (not that anyone cared, all owners of pets do stuff outrageous).

Shuraiya held his laughter and he spoke as clear as possible, "Yup Usopp! Manager didn't listen to you at all!" He stared down at Sanji whose face was red as a tomato, "I really want to see your pet now-why it makes you so..."

The bird rushed up to Sanji and shook him, "H-How many times did I tell you! If you keep doing this, your pet's gonna' hate you!" His voice shrilled and Smoker was pressing his hands on his ears.

The sheriff barked, "Oh shut up bird. It's Sanji's pet and he could do whatever he wants with it..."

"Oh!" Sanji scrambled out of Usopp's feathery hands and grabbed it with his wrists, "Usopp, you know a lot about sex pets right?"

The bird titled his head to the side, "Yeah, I do...why?"

Sanji blushed, "Y...You know that I don't take care Zoro as well like the handbook says..." his face burned up when he saw Shuraiya and Usopp all shake their heads in a yes (Smoker just laughed), "I...I know I rushed and now I'm regretting it. Do you think there's a way to get our relationship a little bit more..."

"-sexier?"

Sanji shot a glare at Smoker and turned to the bird. Usopp rubbed the back of his head, his black feathers fluttering in all directions, "-steadier?"

"Sure...that."

The bird crossed his arms, "I would say it, but whenever I give advice, you never listen."

"-I'll listen, this time for real." Sanji interrupted, "I want Zoro to love me...and I think it's getting...better."

"Whoa, what!" Smoker blurted, "What did Kitty Cat do?"

They all twisted their faces in disgust when they saw Sanji's mouth melt into a perverted grin, "He...offered himself to me...and...he called my name!"

"Whoa..." Smoker breathed out again, "That is mighty hot. I would love to get seduced by a sex pet, but Tashigi wouldn't let me."

Shuraiya put his hand over his mouth, "Y-you were seduced by a Failure! Is that even possible?"

Usopp scratched his head, "I wonder if your sex pet really is a Failure..."

"Ace told me he is, so he has to be."

"-but that can't ever happen..." Usopp said, "Failures aren't Normals, they don't have 'seduce' in their vocabulary...oh well, we'll just ignore it." The bird looked straight into Sanji's eye and it was kind of freaky. Birds' eyes were fairly large and they always looked like they never blink, "Are you really going to listen to what I'm going to say Manager?"

Sanji raised his hand, "I swear Usopp."

The black bird fluttered to one of the booths and bid Sanji to sit across from him. He glared at the other two to stay away from their conversation for it seemed that they were the ones who cause all the commotion and alter Sanji's mind. Usopp bent his arms so that his wings fluttered behind him and leaned over the table. "I think relationships have to be simple at first," he then narrowed his eyes, "-but since you kind of started on a wrong track-"

"-he's on the right track! Look at him, he's beaming!"

"Shut up!" Usopp snapped at Shuraiya and the teen sulked in his seat. He turned back to Sanji, "Anyways, since you went off the wrong track I can't really say this is going to help you and your pet's relationship. Is that still okay?"

"It's okay by me. If it fixes up nicely I'll thank you."

Usopp laid his chin on the palm of his hand and immediately moved away because his feathers were irritating him. "I think the first step is…a date!"

"A date?" Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"A date?" Smoker scoffed, "That's lame."

"Think of something better Usopp. A date is way too low compared to 'stay up all night long sex.'"

"W-what did I just say?" Usopp squawked, piercing everybody's eardrums. He veered back to Sanji, ignoring the groans from the two, "A date is the simplest way to get a couple like each other a lot. This works especially for sex pets because usually pets are stuck in homes mainly for the rest of their lives and the only outdoor freedom they could ever have is the front or back yard.

"Adding this all up, if an owner takes a pet to some parks or any outdoor place besides a yard the pet would be pleased and will love their owner a bit more. Pets are like children; they get all excited when they hear they will go to an amusement park, shopping, et cetera." Usopp glanced over at Sanji's direction, "I think your pet will like amusement parks."

"That's a good idea, but I don't know any attractions around here…it's only been a few weeks since I moved here."

"There's LonglingLong Land." Shuraiya pointed out, "It's the best park ever. It's so wide and flat you can see every part of the park. It's good for pets, but it's really boring for owners."

"If it's amusement parks you have to go to Yarukiman Mangrove Park. It just opened a year ago and it has all the fun rides you can think of. Pets are allowed there if I remember clearly." Smoker added as a final note, "It also has a water theme park so you should bring some swim trunks…but your pet's a cat…"

"Yarukiman Mangrove Park huh?" Sanji mumbled with a thumb on his chin, "That's sounds great! I think Zoro would love that!" He shook Usopp's hands, "Thanks Usopp!"

"You're welcome…and I hope it loosens your pet up."

Sanji gave a weak grin, "I hope so too."

A ring stopped their movements and they all waited as Shuraiya went to answer the phone. The coworker returned, pointing his thumb behind him, "It's from Owner Shanks."

The blond titled his head to the side, "Shanks? What does he want?"

-.-.-

Both animals had finished washing themselves clean and now were searching for something to wear. The only clothes that seemed to catch their attention were pajamas. Luffy stole a dark blue one with white and light green pin stripes on them. Zoro chose the green one with yellow and blue plaid patterns. The cat also pulled up a pair of underwear and pants, even though he assumed he would be taking them off really soon. All of the clothes were originally Sanji's so it was a little big for them. They both snickered as the sleeves hung over their hands and they sometimes tripped when they stepped on the pant edges. They also pulled all of the bed sheets off and added new blankets to make it comfortable. The puppy leaped onto the bed and rolled around in it, "It still smells but you can't tell."

Zoro crawled after him and bumped his nose against the bed, "Hm." He raised an eye at Luffy, "So, where should we start?"

Luffy grinned, "I think you should start by stripping your clothes off one by one. You have to do it slowly or it won't be sexy." The puppy sat on his butt with his bushy black tail wagging behind him, "Try it. Start with the top."

"O-okay…" Zoro replied weakly as he touched the first button close to his collar. The first button took a while for his long fingernails to pull it off but the next two were easy. Luffy had leaned closer towards Zoro and carefully watched every bit and detail to what the cat was doing. The cat felt the eyes of the puppy switch from his face to his upper body and down to his lower parts and he tried his best to ignore it. Zoro then reached for the edge of the pajama top; he was planning to pull it over his head. When he was about to remove it the balcony door slid open and a familiar red head stumbled in.

"Shanks!" Luffy pounced on fours and watched his owner waltzed in, "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot to get some paperwork and came back and realized you were gone. I thought you were in here and I was right." Shanks gave a peculiar stare at Zoro, "So…what are _you_ _guys_ doing?"

"I'm teaching him how to strip!" Luffy said proudly.

Shanks in return glared, "You're not supposed to know these kinds of things yet. What kind of pet shop teachers did you learn from?"

"A lot."

Shanks frowned but shook the mind away. He bent down to look at Zoro in the eye. The cat let go of his pajama shirt and blinked. "Why are you stripping?"

"Uh…" Zoro blushed, "I was trying to…be more…s…s-"

"Sexy~!" Luffy hummed, "He wants Sanji to like him more! Sanji likes sexy Zoro so I'm helping Zoro get sexy!"

Shanks put his hands onto his hips, "But Luffy, Zoro's a Failure. You can't force him to be sexy, that's a stress already." He then grinned, "Try something lighter and easier for him. Luckily I got just the right plan." The red haired man moved his hand into his pocket and pulled out pieces of thin paper. He waved it out like a fan before handing it to the pets.

Luffy instantly beamed at the paper and jumped around in circles. Zoro titled his head to the side in confusion. "What is this?"

"A ticket to 'Yarukiman Mangrove Park.'" Shanks smiled, "It's a fun place! There's roller coasters, falling towers, water slides, merry go rounds, gigantic swings, all the rides you wanted to ride in!"

"An amusement park!" Zoro finally realized what this ticket was and he grinned, "I always wanted to go!" Now Zoro had joined in the fun and he and the puppy were leaping around the bedroom walls.

"Yeay! A date~!" Luffy cheered and did a twirl while jumping on the bed.

Shanks' grin suddenly turned sinister, "If you really want to show off your sexy moves, there is one ride you have to go on." Zoro stopped jumping and his ears perked up to listen. Luffy stopped also to hear the valuable information for one day it might come in handy. The older one whispered, "The Ferris Wheel."

"Isn't that the big circle thing that spins around?" Zoro frowned, "I don't see anything sexy about that."

"Think about it Zoro. You are sitting in a small compartment with only you and Sanji. The Ferris Wheel takes you to the top where the machine usually stops at. No one is around, just you and Sanji. It is the best area for making out."

"I heard that before!" Luffy shot his hand out, "I heard it's really pretty-the view I mean."

Shanks placed his hand on Zoro's hair and messed it around, "I'm sure Sanji would love that if you kissed him." Zoro nodded and held the tickets out in front of him. A trip to the amusement park with his master, that sounded interesting already. He never dreamed of going to-what was this called-a date with someone. If it were the other owners he would have freaked him out. He would never want to ride a Ferris Wheel and be stuck on that whole ride with those perverts. Sanji…he was different somehow. He couldn't quite grasp it yet but maybe after a trip to the amusement park, he'll understand.

"Thanks for the tickets Shanks!"

"Oh no problem kid! Just want you and your master to have fun!" Shanks held out his ticket, "In the meantime Luffy and I are going to hang around the park also."

"Eh?" Zoro stared at Shanks with a dumbfounded look.

"Eh? See here, we're going on the same day you guys are going. But don't worry. We won't be sneaking behind you like some kind of stalkers." The cat gave a look of 'you better' and it gave Shanks the shivers. Sometimes, he wondered, this cat did not seem to be a Failure.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
